Strange and Beautiful VF
by FireSilver
Summary: TRAD. Lorsqu'Hermione est la personne au fond du lac que Cédric doit sauver durant la deuxième tâche, tout le monde est surpris-Cédric et Hermione compris. Comment peuvent-ils signifier quelque chose l'un pour l'autre alors qu'ils ne se connaissent même pas?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! :D**

**Je suis enfin de retour, de retour pour un nouveau projet qui m'excite beaucoup: ma première traduction!**

**C'est une fiction que j'ai adoré et qui sort vraiment de l'ordinaire. Les Cédric/Hermione sont très rares, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de partager la fiction de ****LemonStar**** avec vous.**

**Soyez indulgents, je vous prie! Mais si vous voyez des erreurs, dites-le moi et je la corrigerai! Vos avis comptent beaucoup!**

**Résumé: Lorsqu'Hermione est la personne au fond du lac que Cédric doit sauver durant la deuxième tâche, tout le monde est surpris-Cédric et Hermione compris. Comment peuvent-ils signifier quelque chose l'un pour l'autre alors qu'ils ne se connaissent même pas?Quel est le lien qui les unit? Pourquoi tout ce qui se passe entre eux semble s'être déjà produit dans le passé? Ils ne savent pas ce qui se passe entre eux, mais ce qu'ils savent c'est que cette puissante magie n'a jamais été sentie par aucun des deux.**

**Petites précisions avant de lire:**

**-Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire appartient à LemonStar (lien dans mon profil)**

**-Rating: M**

**-Chapitres: 11**

**L'histoire est UA (univers alternatif) et Harry ne fait pas partie des champions du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. De plus, selon l'auteur, le premier chapitre peut être un peu difficile à comprendre pour l'instant, mais cela va changer au fur et à mesure que je publierai l'histoire, ne vous en faites pas!**

**Bisous, et bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

><p>Cela semblait impossible pour lui à cet instant mais il y a eu en effet un temps où il ne la connaissait pas, mais savait simplement qui elle était. Tout le monde à Poudlard connaissait le Trio d'Or car ils étaient souvent appelés ainsi parmi les étudiants. Ils y avaient toujours des histoires qui circulaient à propos d'Harry Potter et de ses meilleurs amis omniprésents, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il semblerait qu'aucune année ne puisse passer sans qu'une sorte d'incident ne se produise, et c'était bien gardé, mais les rumeurs se propageaient quand même. Des histoires de trolls et de chien à trois-têtes ainsi que d'une mystérieuse Pierre, de combat avec un basilic rampant dans la chambre en-dessous de l'école, de l'utilisation d'un Retourneur de temps, d'un rat se transformant en homme et d'un combat contre des Détraqueurs. Personne à part le Trio, et quelques professeurs à l'école ne sut jamais quelle était la vérité.<p>

Cédric, comme tout le monde, était curieux à leur sujet, mais n'avait jamais parlé à aucun d'entre eux. Premièrement, il n'avait jamais eu aucune raison de leur parler. Il était un Poufsouffle et était en sixième année alors que les trois amis étaient à Gryffondor et étaient seulement en quatrième année. Ils n'avaient jamais eu aucune raison de socialiser. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne les remarquait pas – surtout elle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis sa première année et il l'avait regardé, comme tout le monde se faire placer avec les autres élèves de premières années. Ses cheveux étaient alors broussailleux, ses dents presque trop grandes. Mais Cédric l'avait trouvé mignonne – aussi mignonne qu'une fillette de onze ans puisse l'être. Mais elle s'était transformée en la jeune femme qu'elle était à présent : plus mince, plus grande, ses cheveux bruns étaient à présent un peu plus clairs grâce au soleil et les mèches de vagues bouclées étaient beaucoup plus sous contrôle. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi grands et bruns et ils semblèrent complètement l'hypnotiser au moment même où il fut suffisamment proche pour les regarder.

Le premier incident, leur première rencontre, entre eux deux était quelque chose qu'aucun des deux ne pourraient oublier parce que ce fut tellement étrange à leurs yeux, même à ceux appartenant au monde sorcier.

Ils allaient tous à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ensemble. Son père, Amos Diggory et Arthur Weasley travaillaient ensemble au Ministère et ce fut décidé qu'ils prendraient le portoloin ensemble jusqu'au terrain de la Coupe. Cédric n'était pas vraiment surpris qu'Harry et Hermione accompagnent Ron et sa famille. Cédric se demanda s'ils allaient quelque part sans les uns les autres. Il les regarda et sentit un léger sentiment d'envie. Il avait beaucoup d'amis à l'école, étant parmi les plus populaires et les étudiants les plus aimés à Poudlard, mais même parmi tous ses camarades, il n'était pas aussi proche d'aucun d'entre eux que les trois ne l'étaient. La jalousie passa aussi vite qu'elle n'apparut. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers le portoloin, c'est à ce moment que ça arriva.

Cédric et Hermione se regardèrent l'un l'autre au même moment, comme si leurs yeux avaient été magnétiquement attirés vers l'autre et aucun des deux ne paressèrent vouloir détourner le regard pour ce qui leur semblèrent le moment le plus long de l'éternité. Mais ensuite, il trébucha maladroitement sur une racine d'arbre qui sortait du sol et Hermione pouffa derrière sa main, tourna sa tête vers Ginny Weasley et les deux filles commencèrent à chuchoter fébrilement à propos de quelque chose. Cédric rougit d'embarras avant d'accélérer et de rattraper son père et Arthur qui marchaient un peu en avance sur le reste du groupe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait regardé ainsi et pourquoi il désirait se retourner et la regarder encore. Elle n'était pas la plus belle fille qu'il ait jamais vu mais il y avait quelque chose de captivant à son sujet que Cédric avait le goût d'examiner et de comprendre. Elle portait des jeans bleus avec un t-shirt bleu en-dessous d'une veste verte à capuchon. Ses cheveux étaient en queue de cheval avec quelques mèches rebelles qui avaient glissé de l'élastique et qu'elle remettait derrière ses oreilles toutes les quelques minutes, il semblerait. Cédric envisagea de dégager les mèches de son visage lui-même.

Il ne savait même pas d'où ces pensées lui provenaient parce que ce n'étaient pas les pensées qu'il avait normalement –surtout à propos d'une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas et avec qui il avait à peine échangé quelques mots. Et pourtant…il sentait qu'il était naturel pour lui de vouloir la regarder et de la protéger. Après tout, il était un homme et elle était une femme et ils étaient humains, c'était dans leur nature de protéger l'autre.

Alors qu'Amos et Arthur parlaient travail, collègues et autres, et qu'Amos flanquait une main dans le dos de Cédric, Cédric jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Hermione. Il sourit légèrement lorsqu'il vit qu'elle-même regardait dans sa direction mais l'instant où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour la deuxième fois, elle rougit furieusement et baissa les yeux à ses pieds en marchant. Ils approchaient du portoloin et Cédric savait que lorsqu'ils arriveraient au terrain, ils seraient séparés. Son père et lui avaient leur propres logements et la famille Weasley avait le leur. Cédric se stoppa et attendit qu'elle passe devant lui. Il remarqua que ses paumes étaient moites, une autre réaction étrange qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir. Il avait de l'expérience avec le sexe opposé, ayant eu une relation intermittente avec Cho Chang pour quelques temps mais il n'avait jamais approché Cho – il n'avait jamais approché aucune fille auparavant. Elles venaient à lui. Il avait très peu de travail à faire et maintenant, avec Hermione, il voulait lui parler, marcher avec elle et ne savait même pas comment l'aborder.

Hermione et Ginny passèrent devant lui, Hermione levant sa tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent encore, sa main frôlant la sienne alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui. Cédric regarda sa main, un étrange bourdonnement fourmilla dans ses nerfs, passant par son bras et son corps comme une secousse. Il entendit Hermione haleter et il se demanda si elle avait senti la même vibration que lui.

« Cédric! » s'exclama joyeusement Amos, demandant à son fils de venir à lui.

Cependant, Cédric ne l'entendit pas. Il s'était tourné pour regarder le soleil un court instant, pas plus qu'une seconde et il vit un éclair de peau. Il semblait appartenir au ventre d'une jeune fille – pâle et plat. Sa main, il la reconnut comme la sienne, reposait sur celui-ci et il entendit un rire doux – le son résonnant dans sa tête, le hantant et le taquinant.

« Cédric? » demanda Amos, maintenant en fronçant les sourcils en voyant son fils se tenir complètement immobile, le regard perdu dans le néant.

Cédric sentit quelque chose qu'il ne reconnut pas et qui pourtant semblait être quelque chose qu'il avait déjà senti. L'air sous son nez était quelque chose d'exotique. Un fruit ou une fleur. C'était une odeur qui était définitivement difficile à trouver dans un endroit comme l'Angleterre. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et pourtant, en regardant le soleil et en ayant un autre flash du ventre mystérieux, quelque chose semblait si réel, Cédric pourrait jurer qu'il pouvait sentir la chair sous ses doigt, ce parfum particulier semblait très familier et une source de réconfort pour lui.

« Cédric! »

Une main, la main de son père, l'agrippant par le bras et le secouant le ramena au présent et il vit plusieurs paires d'yeux curieux l'examinant, le regardant attentivement. Les yeux de son père étaient emplis d'inquiétude alors que les yeux de Fred et George Weasley, tout comme ceux de Ron et Harry le regardaient comme s'il était la créature la plus étrange qu'ils aient jamais vus. Hermione ne le regardait pas, mais se trouvait maintenant loin de lui et il sut qu'elle avait mis le plus de distance entre eux qu'elle le pouvait et ce, délibérément. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son ventre et elle avait l'air de trembler, effrayée. Ginny se tenait devant elle, essayant de lui parler, mais peu importe ce qu'elle disait, Hermione ne semblait pas entendre son amie.

« Quoi? » demanda Cédric, innocemment comme s'il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi ils le regardaient tous ainsi.

La bouche d'Amos se renfrogna et ses sourcils se froncèrent avec une profonde préoccupation.

« Est-ce que ça va, fils? » demanda-t-il, sa main se posant sur son front en une manière paternelle typique.

Cédric hocha la tête, avalant le nœud qui était mystérieusement apparu dans sa bouche, la rendant insupportablement sèche.

« Oui, » dit-il lentement, se retournant vers le soleil. « Juste un peu fatigué, je suppose. »

Il voulait voir Hermione, il voulait la toucher encore et voir si le phénomène se reproduirait. Bien sûr, Cédric n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer. Il sentait un sentiment de déjà-vu. Il pouvait sentir la peau du ventre le chatouiller le bout des doigts et la main avec laquelle Hermione l'avait frôlé le picotait encore comme si la sensation s'était endormie et le sang pompait dans ses veines à nouveau, lui donnant cette sensation de picotement. Cela avait fait trembler tout son être mais c'était une sensation qu'il avait désespérément besoin de sentir à nouveau.

Ils continuèrent leur marche mais avant qu'elle ait pu continuer, elle haleta en sentant Cédric se saisir de sa main et la tirer en arrière loin des autres. Elle pivota pour lui faire face mais elle baissa immédiatement ses yeux et regarda le sol, incapable de résister à l'intensité des yeux gris qui la regardait. Ses mains étaient maintenues dans les siennes, les saisissant, ses doigts s'entremêlant aux siens. C'était comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui leur paraissaient de faire et Hermione releva lentement la tête une autre fois. Cédric la fixa et elle rougit mais cette fois garda son regard encré dans le sien.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » demanda-t-il doucement, gardant sa voix basse, même si tout le monde était déjà bien loin d'eux. « Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer? »

Hermione secoua la tête, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma encore. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne le connaissait même pas. Elle savait qui il était mais ne savait rien à son sujet – juste les histoires qu'elle avait entendu de d'autres filles gloussant à propos du mignon, beau et surtout sexy Cédric Diggory. Hermione recula d'un pas, enlevant ses mains des siennes. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens et le plus vite elle s'éloignerait de tout ça, le mieux elle se sentirait. Sans le regarder, elle se détourna et commença à courir vers Harry, Ron et Ginny.

Cédric ne bougea pas pendant un moment mais la regarda s'en aller. Quelque chose se passait, quelque chose dans l'air changeait. Et il savait que ce qui se passait entre Hermione Granger et lui allait devenir assez intéressant. Au moins, il l'espérait. Il était déjà confus.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Vos impressions? J'espère que vous aimez autant que moi, en tout cas, moi j'adore!<strong>

**Ma vitesse de publication dépendra de l'accueil que cette traduction aura! Je suis déjà avancée dans la traduction mais je commence bientôt l'école alors, on verra quand j'aurai le temps de poster!**

**Tout dépend de vous tous! ;)**

**Je suis très contente d'être de retour! xoxox**

**FireSilver.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine entre le dernier temps de publication et maintenant! Mon début de semaine a été plutôt pénible, le retour à l'école est vraiment éreintant. Bref. Voici le nouveau chapitre! **

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez!**

**Un gros merci à: Delphine03, Nahilliam, DrunkPhooenix, MortalFlower et shadow pour vos reviews!**

**Merci aussi aux nouveaux lecteurs: AmySml, Dangerous-Stupidity, Delphine03, Ellea Jesse James, Lililouna, Nahilliam, Natsu'eichi et missstardustphotos!**

**Disclaimer: ****L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire appartient à LemonStar (lien dans mon profil)**

**On se retrouve en-bas! Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : J'étais celui qui devait te sauver<strong>

Hermione Granger le hantait. Il avait essayé de se concentrer sur Cho. Il aurait dû se concentrer sur Cho. Et il avait essayé. Vraiment. Cho avait été sa cavalière pour le bal de Noël. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé mais tous les deux savaient qu'ils y allaient ensemble. Mais lorsqu'ils dansaient, les yeux de Cédric avaient suivi la jeune fille à l'autre bout de la salle dans la robe pervenche. Cédric avait commencé à se demandé s'il aurait dû demander à Hermione, comme il avait pensé à le faire. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch mais il avait l'impression de la voir partout où il allait. Dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle durant les repas, dans la bibliothèque. Quand il avait mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, il avait tourné sa tête et, comme si son regard avait cherché le sien, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle. Il avait voulu lui demander pour le bal de Noël mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait voulu lui demander ni pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait.

Et maintenant, elle flottait dans le fond du Lac Noir, au milieu du village des sirènes, les yeux fermés, la peau si pâle, presque translucide. Cédric flotta en face d'elle un instant. Il était le premier arrivé et il regarda les trois autres « objets de valeur » flottant à côté d'elle. Il y avait la fille avec les cheveux blonds qui étaient la copie exacte de ceux de Fleur et un autre étudiant de Durmstrang. Cédric savait qu'il était celui qui devait sauver Hermione. Il pointa sa baguette vers l'algue qui retenait sa cheville et un rayon de lumière rouge sortit du bout pour brûler la plante. Il l'attrapa, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle avait l'air d'un de ces jouets gonflables des piscines moldues, elle était si légère. Alors qu'il commençait à donner des coups de pieds pour revenir à la surface, il vit Viktor et Fleur faire leur chemin vers leur personne. Cédric donna des coups plus puissants. Son charme de tête-en-bulle était en train de s'estomper et il voulait qu'Hermione et lui soient en sécurité sur la terre ferme avant que ça ne puisse se produire.

Cette fois, avec ses bras bien enroulés autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas de flash d'éclat de peau ou de sons d'éclats de rire ni d'odeur de fleurs exotiques. Cette fois, alors qu'il la tint, il sentit une chaleur en lui dans les eaux glaciales du lac. Et, comme d'habitude, Cédric ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille, Hermione Granger, pouvait déclencher ce genre de réactions en lui. Cela ne faisait aucun sens. Il ne connaissait même pas cette gamine – et c'est ce qu'elle était. Elle était une gamine. Une fillette de quatorze ans. Et il avait dix-sept ans. Il était un champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il était pratiquement un homme. Se sentir comme…ça chaque fois qu'il était proche d'Hermione lui fit sentir qu'il faisait quelque chose de mal. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui et il avait souffert de nombreux maux de têtes dans les mois qui avaient suivis la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch quand il y pensait et qu'il essayait de comprendre. Mais peu importe combien de temps et combien d'efforts il mettait dans cette tâche pour essayer de trouver un sens à tout ça, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines et était aussi confus qu'il l'avait été à la Coupe du Monde.

Ils traversèrent la surface et d'après le bruit des acclamations, Cédric savait qu'il était le premier à être apparu des eaux. Les sortilèges se rompirent instantanément et Cédric et Hermione commencèrent à tousser violemment, cherchant l'air. Hermione, ne sachant pas trop où elle se trouvait ni ce qui s'était passé, se débattait, ses bras cherchant désespérément quelque chose où s'accrocher et ses jambes cherchant la terre ferme. Cédric posa encore son bras sur sa taille et cela sembla la calmer presque immédiatement. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et elle le serra, son corps tremblant contre le sien, et, tout en gardant un bras autour d'elle, il commença à nager en direction d'une des plateformes en bois qui avaient été construites. Hermione était toujours accrochée à lui et il ne voulait pas la lâcher, même quand des mains au-dessus d'eux les attrapèrent pour les mettre debout. Deux de ses meilleurs amis, Michael et Andrew, lui donnèrent instantanément une claque sur le dos et lui jetèrent des serviettes autour de lui, mais Cédric les entendit à peine. Le Professeur McGonagall avait enroulé une serviette autour du corps toujours tremblant d'Hermione et lui disait quelque chose mais Hermione ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Au lieu de cela, Cédric et Hermione se regardaient. Et ce fut à ce moment que la plupart des gens autour d'eux, les professeurs et les étudiants supporters de chaque champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, commencèrent à comprendre qu'Hermione Granger, l'incroyable rat de bibliothèque et la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, avait été celle qui était au fond du lac pour Cédric Diggory. Elle avait été celle qui avait été choisie pour qu'il la sauve. Et personne, y compris Cédric et Hermione, ne savait pourquoi. Les chuchotements commencèrent et Hermione bougea, inconfortable.

« Je pensais que ce serait Cho, » disait Michael avec Andrew qui hochait la tête, en accord, mais Cédric dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas rétorquer que Cho avait moins de raisons de se trouver là qu'Hermione. Qu'elle ait été sa cavalière au bal de Noël ne voulait pas dire que Cho signifiait quelque chose pour lui. Hermione et lui n'avait jamais vraiment parlé mais c'était évident pour lui, et probablement pour elle aussi, qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Cédric s'éloigna de ses amis et se tint-là un moment, fixant Hermione alors qu'elle regardait l'eau, toujours tremblante. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était à cause de l'eau ou non. Il se défia d'aller la voir. Les acclamations de la foule augmentèrent à nouveau lorsque Viktor et son ami sortirent de l'eau, suivies par Fleur et sa petite sœur de quelques secondes. Cédric avait remporté la victoire de façon écrasante. Les étudiants de Poudlard commencèrent à applaudir, applaudissement qui se transforma par un rugissement assourdissant. Cédric alla vers Hermione et elle se tourna avant qu'il ne puisse se tenir à côté d'elle.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle le regarda à peine dans les yeux mais elle glissa soudainement ses bras autour de sa taille, leurs vêtements mouillés et lourds sur leurs corps, et elle le serra fort. Avant qu'il ne puisse réellement réagir comme il le voulait, avant qu'il ne puisse enrouler ses bras autour d'elle et la serrer en retour, elle s'était reculée. Elle le regardait et il savait qu'elle s'attendait à des réponses de sa part à toutes les questions qui voletaient dans leurs têtes à ce moment. Elle était une je-sais-tout. Elle était la sorcière la plus brillante de tout Poudlard et si Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle était celle qui l'attendait au fond du lac, eh bien, il ne saurait certainement pas.

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda-t-il en tendant sa main pour pousser une mèche de cheveux collée sur sa joue derrière son oreille.

« Je vais bien, » dit-elle doucement, hochant la tête. « Juste un peu secouée. Et glacée. J'ai vraiment froid, maintenant. »

Cédric rit brièvement et se frotta la nuque. « Viens, » dit-il sans y penser. Il pourrait très bien prendre une autre serviette mais il voulait paraître gentleman. Il venait de la sauver des sirènes et pourtant, il ressentait le besoin de l'impressionner. Il prit la serviette de ses épaules et la drapa autour d'elle, ses mains frottant ses avants bras de haut en bas gentiment.

« Merci, » dit-elle en levant timidement les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Ils se tinrent la, se regardant, ses doigts crispés sur les couvertures autour d'elle et Cédric frottant son dos, ses bras, essayant de la réchauffer. « Et merci pour…» elle ne semblait pas trouver ses mots, ce que Cédric trouva étrange, puisque son éloquence avait toujours semblé être une de ses plus fortes qualités. Il hocha tout de même la tête, sachant pour quoi elle le remerciait. Elle baissa les yeux pour un instant fugace avant de prendre une grande inspiration et se retourna vers lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et Cédric s'avança pour ne pas manquer un seul mot. Elle avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il eut jamais vus – les plus beaux yeux, point. Elle était en fait très jolie d'une manière naturelle et il se demanda pourquoi personne ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine et il était certain que ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'adrénaline que lui avait provoquée la Seconde Tâche.

« ET POUR LA SECONDE TÂCHE…LA PREMIÈRE PLACE REVIENT À CÉDRIC DIGGORY DE POUDLARD! »

Cria le Professeur Dumbledore et les applaudissements se firent plus forts. Michael et Andrew éclatèrent de rire, prenant chacune des mains de Cédric et les levèrent au-dessus de sa tête, comme un champion. Cédric ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement alors qu'il continuait de regarder Hermione. Elle le regardait aussi et il lui sembla voir un soupçon de fierté dans ses orbes chocolatés.

« Hermione! »

Cédric regarda d'où provenait la voix et vit Harry et Ron se faufilant parmi la foule pour l'atteindre. Même s'il savait que c'étaient ses meilleurs amis, son sourire s'affaissa et il serra la mâchoire alors qu'il la vit jeter ses bras autour du cou des deux garçons, les couvertures sur ses épaules tombant au sol. Cédric les observa et il ne sut pas pourquoi il sentait ce sentiment de jalousie. Harry et Ron étaient ses meilleurs amis et Cédric n'était rien. Enfin, il n'était pas rien, mais pour Hermione, si. Et il n'était pas sûr pourquoi il se sentait malade à l'idée qu'il ne fut rien pour elle. Il savait qu'il n'était pas rien. Pourquoi le serait-il? Ils ne se connaissaient pas. Avant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, elle n'était qu'une autre étudiante. Un tiers du Trio d'Or. Elle était une Gryffondor et il était un Poufsouffle. Les maisons avaient rarement une raison pour se mélanger. Pourquoi Cédric aurait signifié quelque chose pour elle?

Des murmures semblèrent suivre Cédric et Hermione pour les jours suivants. Personne ne comprenait. Pourquoi Cédric avait dû chercher quelque chose qui lui avait été pris et que cette chose s'était révélé à être Hermione Granger? Cela ne faisait aucun sens pour personne. Cédric avait été clair là-dessus. Si quelqu'un voulait l'énerver à ce sujet se verrait gentiment envoyer promener. Hermione avait une autre façon de vivre avec les chuchotements et les doigts dans sa direction. Elle vivait pratiquement dans la bibliothèque, étudiant et évitant tout le monde, excepté Harry et Ron qui avaient tendance à la bombarder de question qu'ils se posaient. Personne ne comprenait. De tout le monde, pourquoi Cédric avait dû sauver Hermione? Si ça avait été Viktor qui avait dû la sauver, cela aurait fait un peu plus de sens puisqu'ils étaient allés au bal de Noël ensemble, mais que Cédric soit celui qui l'ait sauvé, c'était déconcertant. Tous les étudiants étaient presque certains de n'avoir jamais vu Hermione et Cédric discuter. Cédric était l'un des plus beaux garçons populaires de l'école. Hermione, d'un autre côté était entourée d'un groupe très serré et uni d'amis et s'était rarement, sinon jamais, aventurée hors de ce cercle.

Cédric voulait lui parler. Il voulait aller à la bibliothèque et la voir. Elle évitait tout le monde et il était clairement inclus là-dedans. Le besoin de la voir était si intense, des fois, aveuglant, qu'il ne pouvait presque pas le supporter. Et pourtant, il devait rassembler le courage pour aller la voir. Il sourit à l'ironie de la situation. Il n'avait aucun problème pour faire face à des dragons ou de plonger dans un lac pour affronter des sirènes mais lorsqu'il était question de Hermione Granger, cela lui prenait presqu'une semaine pour se préparer à la voir. Juste pour la voir. Il ne comptait pas encore lui parler. Il était certain qu'il lui faudrait une autre semaine pour se sentir assez brave pour lui parler. Il devait seulement la voir pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il savait qu'elle l'était. Pour une raison ou une autre, il avait l'impression que si elle ne l'était pas il le saurait, mais il fallait qu'il le voie de ses propres yeux.

Il était sur le chemin de la bibliothèque mais les couloirs étaient bondés d'étudiants marchant vers leurs classes et cela sembla lui prendre plus de temps que d'habitude. Il prit une grande inspiration, regarda au-dessus des têtes des premières années qui marchaient en avant de lui. Hermione était proche. Il pouvait la sentir. Il s'arrêta et tourna en cercle, regardant attentivement autour de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas la voir. Il pouvait la sentir pourtant. La percevoir. Pratiquement la flairer. Elle se rapprochait. Essayant de ne pas pousser avec impolitesse les étudiants sur le côté, Cédric se rua le plus vite qu'il le pouvait dans la direction d'où la sensation provenait le plus fort. Alors qu'il tournait le coin, il la percuta presque. Elle haleta par surprise et ses bras attrapèrent instinctivement sa taille, l'empêcher de trébucher en arrière. Être la star attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle lui donnait des réflexes enviés par beaucoup.

Hermione agrippa ses épaules en sentant le transfert de poids qui la percutait sur son corps mais elle regarda dans ses yeux orageux et ses mains le lâchèrent immédiatement comme si le toucher l'avait brûlée et les mains de Cédric imitèrent lentement son mouvement, tombant sur les côtés. Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle le contourne et qu'elle poursuive son chemin mais elle ne le fit pas et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Quelque chose la retenait ici. Peut-être était-ce la même chose qui l'avait aidé à la trouver.

Sa main était posée sur le pilier de pierre au coin du corridor, elle d'un côté, Cédric s'appuyant dessus sur son épaule, sa tête penchée légèrement pour qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque et en se tenant aussi proche qu'ils l'étaient, ils avaient l'air particulièrement intimes. Aucun des deux ne virent les étudiants les regardant et les fixant ouvertement ou chuchotant avec des voix pressées et excitées.

« Rencontre-moi ce soir, » murmura Cédric, voulant que ce soit seulement pour ses oreilles. « Hermione…» Il tendit la main et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, ses yeux rencontrant lentement les siens. « On doit parler de quelque chose. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle était si silencieuse quand elle était avec lui et ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle n'était pas exactement de type calme. Elle n'avait aucun problème à parler avec Ron ou Harry ou à parler en classe. Et pourtant, quand elle était avec Cédric, elle devenait pratiquement muette. Elle savait qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire. Quelque chose se passait. Quelque chose dont elle avait passé des heures à chercher à la bibliothèque. Mais il était difficile de faire des recherches sur quelque chose qu'elle ignorait le fonctionnement et pourquoi cela arrivait entre Cédric et elle-même précisément.

« Où? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Cédric sourit. « J'ai une ronde de préfets à faire ce soir alors je viendrai et te rejoindrai à la Tour de Gryffondor à neuf heures. On ira au Saule Cogneur. » Hermione hocha la tête et rougit quand il effleura sa joue de sa main pour un instant. « Ce soir, » répéta-t-il avec un plus grand sourire avant une dernière caresse sur son visage et il tourna et il était partit, laissant Hermione derrière, reconnaissante d'avoir un pilier pour la soutenir. Ses genoux se sentirent soudainement très faible et si une caresse lui donnait le goût de s'effondrer, elle craignait de penser à ce que cela lui ferait que de passer plus de temps avec lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Vous avez aimé?<strong>

**Merci pour les reviews que j'ai reçues jusqu'à présent! J'espère que vous aimerez le deuxième chapitre autant. Je pense que je publierais un chapitre par semaine, le mardi (heure québécoise) donc mercredi pour les Français! Mais, bien entendu, si je suis débordée, il se peut que je ne publie pas à temps, ne m'en voulez pas. Et il se peut que le nombre de review que je recevrai affectera de beaucoup ma motivation à publier ;)**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! :D**

**Bonne semaine et à la prochaine!**

**xoxo**

**FireSilver.**

**PETIT RAPPEL: cette fiction est classée M. Donc MATURE CONTENT. C'est pour bientôt...je pense ne pas être la personne qui vous dise ce que vous devez lire ou pas, mais vous êtes avisés! Prochain chapitre, il y aura davantage de rapprochement! Et un peu d'éclaircissement sur leur situation! ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou! **

**Vous avez passé une belle semaine? :)**

**Je vous reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, comme d'habitude! **

**Merci à Delphine03, MortalFlower, Jenifael09 et missstardustphotos pour les reviews!**

**Merci aussi à Jenifael09, foozerly et kekegirl62 pour les follow!**

**Disclaimer: ****L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire appartient à LemonStar (lien dans mon profil)**

**Une petite précision avant la lecture: je rappelle que c'est une fiction classée M ;)**

**On se retrouve en-bas, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Ce soir est le soir où tout changera<strong>

Cédric se sentait complètement ridicule. Il était là, debout à l'extérieur du portrait de la Grosse Dame, nerveux comme un enfant attendant son premier train pour aller à l'école. Il était Cédric Diggory. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être nerveux. Il savait comment agir avec les filles. Il pourrait passer toutes les techniques dans son sommeil. Elles étaient tous les mêmes. Faites-leur des compliments, regardez-les dans leurs yeux, tenez-leur la main, faites-les se sentir spéciale. Cho gobait tout cela quand il le faisait avec elle alors honnêtement, Cédric n'avait aucune raison d'être nerveux. Il restait cinq minutes avant neuf heures et Cédric avait fait les cent pas d'innombrables fois déjà, prenant de grandes respirations et essayant d'ignorer le nœud dans son estomac. Ce n'était pas Cho ou n'importe quelle autre fille. C'était Hermione. Pour une raison quelconque, Cédric savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas agir avec d'elle comme il le ferait avec n'importe quelle autre fille. Hermione était différente, mieux. Il le savait. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il le savait déjà.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis s'appuya sur le mur à côté du portrait, attendant avec une certaine impatience. Il voulait la voir. Désespérément. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue dans le couloir plus tôt, elle avait été la seule chose qu'il avait eu à l'esprit - pas que ça le surprenait vraiment. Elle avait été la seule chose à laquelle il semblait être capable de penser depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il posa le dos de sa tête sur le mur contre lequel il était appuyé et ferma les yeux. Il souhaitait savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avant, aussi intense. Juste penser à Hermione changeait tout son être en une douleur que Cédric n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant en pensant à une fille. Il voulait être proche d'elle tout le temps. Ses doigts le démangeaient de la toucher et ses lèvres brûlaient à l'idée de la goûter. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment ou pourquoi, mais il devenait complètement rongé de désir pour elle.

Il rêvait d'elle tous les soirs également. Dans un premier temps, après la Coupe du Monde, ça n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, parfois deux fois par semaine. Mais après le bal de Noël, puis après la deuxième tâche, les rêves semblaient devenir des événements récurrents. Et ce n'étaient pas des rêves normaux- ou peut-être qu'ils l'étaient pour un garçon de son âge. C'étaient des rêves du corps d'Hermione, nu et couché à côté de lui dans son lit. Sa peau était si douce, comme de la soie alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts sur elle, mémorisant chaque tache de rousseur et cicatrice sur son corps. Dans ses rêves, il savait exactement où l'embrasser, où sur son corps cela la ferait gémir et dire son nom dans un murmure à bout de souffle. Dans ces rêves, elle n'était plus timide autour de lui. Elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pressait son corps contre le sien, l'embrassait avec juste autant d'envie et de faim, correspondant à son propre désir, toucher après toucher. Cédric trouvait plus en plus difficile de se réveiller de ces rêves le matin venu.

« Monsieur Diggory? »

Cédric ouvrit les yeux et instantanément se poussa du mur, se redressant. Professeur McGonagall se tenait en face de lui, le regardant, son chapeau pointu légèrement de travers sur la tête. Il déglutit, regardant par-dessus le portrait, pour voir si Hermione était là. Pour une raison quelconque, debout en dehors de la tour de Gryffondor, attendant la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, et avec la tête de la maison qui le regardait comme s'il commettait une offense horrible, Cédric se senti nerveux. Il se senti comme s'il faisait quelque chose de mal. Il bougea légèrement sur ses pieds.

« Bonsoir, professeur,» dit-il poliment avec un court signe de tête.

Ses lèvres formaient une ligne droite, mince, alors qu'elle le regardait attentivement. « Avez-vous rempli vos fonctions de préfet pour la soirée, M. Diggory? »

« Oui madame, » répondit Cédric avec un autre signe de tête. « J'attends juste ... »

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit lentement et Hermione sortit. Les mots de Cédric se perdirent alors qu'il la regardait et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle s'immobilisa aussi. Pendant un moment, aucun d'eux ne semblèrent se rappeler que le professeur McGonagall était là aussi, les regardant chacun attentivement. Cédric sourit, fit un pas vers Hermione et le plus faible des sourires apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle le regarda. Il avait l'envie la plus puissante de la rejoindre, de la tenir dans ses bras, pour savoir si oui ou non elle sentait aussi bon comme dans ses rêves. Quand il rêvait d'elle, elle sentait la vanille.

Ils se déplacèrent l'un à l'autre comme si ils étaient tirés magnétiquement l'un vers l'autre. La distance entre eux se ferma et ils se tinrent si rapprochés qu'Hermione devait incliner la tête en arrière pour regarder dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en queue de cheval avec quelques vrilles ondulées tombant lâche et Cédric plaça celles-ci derrière ses oreilles, ses mains se déplaçant vers le bas, frôlant chaque côté de son cou. Elle frissonna légèrement, mais ses yeux ne le quittèrent pas. Elle leva les mains et recouvrit sa main avec la sienne et ils se regardèrent en état de choc quand ils sentirent un choc électrique passer dans leur corps.

Hermione laissa retomber ses mains et recula d'un pas effrayé, sa bouche ouverte légèrement, incapable de croire ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. C'était comme si un courant avait été coulé dans ses veines, ce qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite et son corps frissonner. En regardant Cédric, elle pouvait voir qu'il éprouvait la même chose. Son corps était encore tremblant et couvert de chair de poule. Ils continuèrent à se regarder l'un l'autre, ne sachant ce qui se passait entre eux. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que ce n'était pas un phénomène qu'il était normal de sentir lorsqu'ils étaient en présence de l'un et de l'autre.

Professeur McGonagall, après avoir vu la chose entièrement, s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui brisa enfin le contact visuel entre les étudiants. Elle les regardait, les yeux légèrement élargis mais à part ça, son visage était totalement dépourvu de tout type d'expression. Hermione rougit de voir que son professeur venait d'assister à cela et baissa les yeux vers le bas, pour s'intéresser subitement au plancher tout à coup tout à fait intéressant. Mais elle leva les yeux à nouveau quand le professeur parla. « Vous ne pouvez pas être seuls ensemble tous les deux, » dit-elle sévèrement.

« Hermione et moi allions juste faire une promenade ... pour parler de certaines choses qui nous préoccupent, professeur » dit Cédric, ses sourcils quelque peu froncés de confusion. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure du couvre-feu. Si lui et Hermione voulaient aller faire une promenade, ils devraient être en mesure de le faire. Ils n'étaient pas un couple de premières années. Et même s'il comprenait la préoccupation du professeur sur un garçon et une fille qui marchaient autour du château, ce qui pourrait conduire à certaines choses, la façon dont le professeur McGonagall avait parlé, c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait qu'il se passerait entre Cédric et Hermione.

« Cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, professeur. Cédric et moi allons aller se promener dans le périmètre du château, » Hermione prit la parole, en appuyant l'explication de Cédric. Hermione parlait rarement contre les ordres d'un professeur, en particulier McGonagall, mais à ce moment, elle se souciait plus d'aller faire sa promenade avec Cédric que de plaire à son professeur. Hermione sursauta presque à cela. Depuis quand Hermione se souciait de d'autre chose hormis que de plaire à ses professeurs et de bien réussir à l'école? Depuis quand aller marcher avec un garçon primait sur tout le reste? Ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'avait pas dit ça. Elle était Hermione Granger. L'école et la réussite était ce qu'elle était. Une étudiante accomplie comme elle n'avait pas le temps pour les garçons et d'avoir des réunions secrètes avec eux. Et pourtant, à ce moment-là, elle ne voulait rien de plus que de prendre la main de Cédric et l'amener loin de là afin qu'ils puissent être seuls. Le désir qu'elle avait d'être seule avec Cédric était si écrasant, elle se sentait comme si elle était sur le point de sauter hors de sa propre peau. Elle était si anxieuse.

« Non, Miss Granger. Vous et M. Diggory ne devez pas être seuls ensemble à aucun moment. Professeur Dumbledore a déjà informé l'ensemble du personnel de sa décision, » dit McGonagall, se déplaçant de façon à ce qu'elle se tienne entre Cédric et Hermione, en gardant les deux séparés. Même avec une autre personne entre eux cependant, Cédric était capable de sentir la confusion rouler hors d'Hermione en vagues car il ressentait la même chose.

« Pourquoi est-il de la préoccupation du Professeur Dumbledore de savoir si Cédric et moi passons du temps ensemble ou pas? » questionna Hermione, regardant droit dans les yeux gris de Cédric.

Cela n'avait pas de sens. Ce n'était pas juste. Hermione devait être proche de Cédric. Ça allait bien au-delà du besoin ou du désir. Elle avait besoin d'être proche de lui chaque fois qu'elle ne l'était pas, elle se sentait froide et vide comme si elle était une grotte creuse. Quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, elle pensait constamment à lui et la nuit, elle rêvait de lui. Dans un premier temps, les rêves n'avaient pas fait beaucoup de sens. Ils avaient semblé être rien de plus que des flashs de son sourire, de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, de ses lèvres sur sa cuisse nue. Mais alors ils sont devenus beaucoup plus vifs. Elle était capable de sentir son poids au-dessus d'elle, s'appuyant sur le lit. Sa peau glissant contre la sienne, ses doigts courant sur son corps, dur de muscles. Parfois, elle était au-dessus de lui, son corps basculait contre le sien alors que ses mains couraient partout sur son corps, tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Ses doigts s'enroulaient autour des mèches de ses boucles ondulées, la tirant vers le bas, ses lèvres à la recherche des siennes. Les rêves étaient si vifs et détaillés, c'était comme s'ils étaient réels. Chaque matin, il était de plus en plus difficile pour elle de se réveiller.

« Il en est venu à cette décision après la deuxième tâche, » expliqua sèchement McGonagall et Hermione et Cédric pouvait voir qu'elle devenait agitée mais elle semblait presqu'être nerveuse au sujet de quelque chose. « Maintenant, Miss Granger, retournez à votre chambre et la même chose pour vous, Monsieur Diggory. Je dois aller parler au professeur Dumbledore à ce sujet. »

« Mais, professeur, » commença Cédric, mais McGonagall lui coupa la parole, pointant son doigt vers le bas du couloir, loin de la Tour de Gryffondor. Il soupira puis regarda Hermione. Leurs yeux restèrent encrés ensemble pendant un moment long et silencieusement, ils hochèrent la tête. Des temps drastiques appelaient à des mesures drastiques. Ils n'allaient pas être tenus à l'écart comme ça. Les choses étaient tellement confuses et ni Cédric ni Hermione n'avait idée de ce qui se passait. Mais clairement, Dumbledore le savait s'il donnait des ordres au personnel en ce qui les concernait tous les deux. Ça ne faisait qu'alimenter leur curiosité. Ils devaient savoir ce qui se passait entre eux.

L'horloge sonna minuit alors qu'Hermione dévalait les marches de galets qui conduisaient au Saule Cogneur. C'était une nuit froide, son souffle apparaissait devant elle en courts nuages pointus, l'ai glacial coupait ses poumons, mais elle continua sa course. Elle pouvait le sentir. Il était déjà là, attendant qu'elle arrive. Elle devait se dépêcher. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils avaient. Cédric se tenait là, à une distance sécuritaire des branches d'arbres qui se balançaient, les mains fourrées profondément dans les poches de son manteau, mais l'instant où il la vit, il les retira. Quand elle fut suffisamment proche, il la saisit et l'attira à lui, l'étreignant étroitement à lui. Hermione glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant très fort en retour. Sans parler. Sans bouger. Hermione frissonna et il serra ses bras autour d'elle.

Hermione pencha la tête pour le regarder et Cédric la regarda. Ils sentaient cette poussée, cette traction entre eux, cette force invisible qui n'avait pas de nom et qui ne pouvaient être expliquée. Quoi qu'il en soit cependant, elle était puissante. Trop puissante pour qu'ils puissent la combattre ou résister. Elle bougea en premier, se poussant sur les orteils, ses bras se déplaçant autour de son cou, le tirant vers le bas, plus près de sa taille. Cédric la rencontra à mi-chemin, ses lèvres entrant en collision avec les siennes, la tirant aussi proche de lui que possible. L'instant où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait charmé une bulle de chaleur autour d'eux. Ils ne sentaient plus le vent froid hurlant autour d'eux. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, leurs lèvres se caressant ensemble dans des mouvements parfaits. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient embrassés toute leur vie et ce ne était que l'un des millions de baisers au lieu d'être le premier qu'ils partageaient.

Cédric leva ses mains sur sa tête, prenant son visage, l'embrassant un peu plus fort. Hermione gémit, s'appuyant plus sur son corps, l'électricité coulant à travers chaque nerf de son corps. Ils ne parlaient toujours pas. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était d'embrasser l'autre. Cédric sentit qu'il perdrait l'esprit s'ils étaient forcés de séparer leurs lèvres. Il avait besoin de continuer à l'embrasser. Rien n'était plus important pour lui. Pas l'école, pas le tournoi ou la prochaine tâche, pas sa famille ou ses amis. La seule chose dans sa vie qu'il se souciait était Hermione et ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Dumbledore voulait les séparer. Hermione et Cédric surent désormais alors que leurs bouches s'ouvraient et que leurs langues se rencontraient dans un enchevêtrement que d'être séparés était impossible. Tout ça ne pouvait être ignoré. Ils refusaient d'être séparés. Ils refusaient de mettre un terme à ce qui se passait entre eux. C'était trop fort. Qu'on ne pouvait imaginer rompre. Tous deux avaient le sentiment que si ce lien entre eux était coupé, aucun d'entre eux ne serait en mesure de continuer. Cédric sentait déjà qu'il était comme mort chaque heure passée loin d'elle. Il ne pouvait imaginer comment il ferait si Dumbledore trouvait comment les séparer. Aucun des deux ne pourrait survivre.

« Nous devons savoir ce que c'est,» murmura Hermione, à bout de souffle alors que Cédric bougeait les lèvres jusqu'à son cou, embrassant la chair délicate sur le côté de sa gorge. « Promets-moi, Cédric, que nous allons commencer des recherches. Nous devons faire des recherches. Nous devons savoir ce que c'est, » dit-elle, gémissant doucement alors que ses lèvres pinçaient sa peau. Il hocha la tête, incapable de répondre alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser et à inhaler son parfum. Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Étant Hermione, elle avait toujours raison. Ils commenceraient à faire des recherches, même si aucun des deux n'avait pas la moindre idée par où même commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! <strong>

**Ils sont mignons, incapables de rester loin de l'autre :o 3 **

**Que pensez-vous qui leur arrive?**

**Comment trouvez-vous McGo? :p**

**Pourquoi Dumbledore fait-il cela à votre avis?**

**Dites-moi tout dans les commentaires! :D**

**À la semaine prochaine!**

**xoxo,**

**FireSilver.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour!**

**Je serai brève. Je suis assez déçue du manque de réponse de votre part...j'ai vérifié, le nombre de vues du dernier chapitre s'élève à 160. Nombre de reviews: 2.**

**En passant, merci à scpotter et Delphine03 pour les reviews et à Coccinailes, eloise . hulin , nelumbo, scpotter et Juhn Shadow pour les follows, bienvenue! :) Merci également pour les mises en favoris :)**

**Disclaimer: ****L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire appartient à LemonStar (lien dans mon profil)****Je veux juste dire que l'histoire, je la traduis pour vous, je veux seulement savoir ce que vous en pensez! S'il vous plaît, un simple j'ai aimé! ou j'ai pas aimé! suffit. **

**Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine:) et bonne lecture on se retrouve en-bas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Comment prendre parti dans une situation où il n'y a pas de gagnant<strong>

« Minerva, calmez-vous, » dit Albus Dumbledore avec lassitude plus tard cette nuit-là, affalé légèrement dans son fauteuil. Le vieux sorcier était fatigué mais pas de manque de sommeil. Son esprit avait couru un kilomètre d'une minute depuis la deuxième tâche et pourtant, il n'était toujours pas sûr quoi faire de tout cela. Ça l'inquiétait, les regards sur les visages d'autant de Miss Granger que de M. Diggory alors qu'ils se regardaient l'un l'autre après qu'ils aient été tout deux tirés de l'eau. Il n'avait pas vu deux personnes se regarder ainsi depuis de nombreuses années à présent et Albus avait été convaincu qu'il n'aurait jamais à revoir cela. Mais cela se produisait à nouveau et entre deux de ses étudiants. « J'ai déjà exprimé des ordres pour les garder séparés. »

« Vous savez que ça ne fonctionnera pas, Albus! » Minerva ne put s'empêcher de crier. « Au pire aller, cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses. Ces deux-là ne peuvent être séparés peu importe les efforts que nous y mettrons! Ils vont trouver un moyen! »

Pomona Chourave, chef de la maison Poufsouffle, était également présente dans le bureau de Dumbledore mais pour une bonne partie de la réunion d'urgence, elle était restée assise en silence, écoutant tout simplement. Ce n'est seulement après que Minerva eut dit ces mots que Pomona se décida à se joindre à la conversation. « Qu'est-ce qui se passera si on ne garde pas Cédric et Hermione séparés? »

« Il n'y aura aucun gagnant, » dit Minerva, se tordant à présent les mains ensemble. « Peu importe ce que nous faisons, les garder ou les laisser être ensemble, ce sera dangereux pour les enfants. »

« Pomona, je suis certain que vous avez entendu parler d'âme sœur? » commença Albus, se tournant sur sa chaise pour regarder le professeur de l'herboristerie de l'école.

« Bien sûr. »

« Eh bien, j'en suis venu à croire que Cédric Diggory et Hermione Granger sont quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. »

Pomona haleta. Elle en avait entendu parler avant mais il y avait seulement deux cas connus, reconnus, comme ceux-ci dans le monde de la sorcellerie et les deux personnes impliquées dans ces deux cas n'avaient pas connu des fins agréables. Elle n'en savait pas plus à ce sujet. Quand elle-même avait été étudiante à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle et ses copines en avaient pris connaissance, elle avaient pouffé et imaginé ce que ce serait que d'être la moitié d'un tel événement magique, mais leur professeur leur avait assuré qu'il était tout sauf agréable et romantique. « Vous voulez dire ... »

Albus hocha la tête. « J'en ai peur », dit-il doucement, gravement. « Je crois que Cédric Diggory et Hermione Granger sont liés. »

Le bureau entre les trois professeurs se retrouva absolument silencieux. Les portraits sur les murs ronflaient doucement alors qu'ils dormaient, la collection d'horloges dans la salle faisait tic-tac, en comptant les secondes à leur passage. Aucun des trois ne savait combien de temps il s'était passé avant qu'ils parlent à nouveau. Le mot flottait dans l'air au-dessus de leurs têtes et même s'il avait été le premier à douter, Albus avait encore des difficultés à vraiment y croire. C'était tellement de la vieille magie, si puissante et complètement incassable à ceux sous son influence. Ce qui la rendait si effrayante était que c'était encore un mystère complet pour tous dans le monde des sorciers. Personne n'était certain de la façon dont c'était apparu ou comment la magie choisissait ceux qui tombaient sous son influence.

Pomona parla une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé la voix. « Comment pouvez-vous en être certain, Albus? Certainement, c'est quelque chose d'autre. Ça _doit_ être autre chose. »

Albus secoua la tête, presque à regret. « Je me suis épuisé à chercher une autre possibilité, mais Minerva est venue et m'a donné une preuve supplémentaire des agissements de Cédric et Hermione ce soir. »

"Ils se sont déplacés l'un à l'autre comme s'ils étaient attirés vers l'autre, » dit Minerva, assise dans la chaise à côté de Pomona, soudainement très fatiguée. « Leurs regards ... ils avaient une telle intensité, ça m'a même donné des frissons. »

« Pour la deuxième tâche, les noms de ceux qui étaient à prendre pour les champions sont également provenus de la coupe, » poursuivit Albus. « Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, et si nous, les professeurs devaient choisir, moi-même, n'aurais jamais choisi Miss Granger pour M. Diggory. Et pourquoi l'aurions-nous fait? Ils sont dans des maisons différentes, dans des années différentes. Je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient déjà parlé auparavant. Je ne l'aurais jamais choisi pour être '' l'objet précieux '' de M. Diggory ». Il s'arrêta. « Mais la coupe semble le savoir. »

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que ... que deux de nos propres étudiants sont liés! » bredouilla Pomona avec un hochement de la tête. « Qu'allons-nous faire? »

« J'ai suggéré que nous les séparions ... »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas! » s'écria Minerva, interrompant Albus, se levant une fois de plus.

« J'ai peur que ma connaissance des âmes liées soit plutôt limitée », admit Pomona.

« Pour le moment, Cédric et Hermione n'ont aucune idée de ce qui leur arrive, » Albus commença à expliquer. « Ils sont attirés mystérieusement l'uns vers l'autre. Leur désir est de plus en plus fort. Ils se sentent comme si être ensemble n'est pas une faute mais plutôt une nécessité. Ils connaissent probablement une douleur qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue auparavant quand ils sont séparés. Si nous continuons à les séparer... »

« Si nous continuons à les séparer, leurs sentiments prendront le dessus et ils vont trouver un moyen d'être ensemble. Ou ... » la voix de Minerva diminua, réticente à parler plus loin.

« Ou? » répéta Pomona, son regard faisant des allers et venues entre Albus et Minerva.

« Si nous réussissons à les séparer, la douleur que les deux ressentiront finira par les entraîner à la mort, » dit Albus tout bas et Pomona haleta. Il hocha la tête. « Mais, si nous leur offrons la possibilité d'être ensemble … le sort est un sort très ... sexuel. Il est construit sur l'amour et la luxure et l'activité sexuelle. C'est ce qui lui donne du pouvoir. Si Cédric et Hermione ont la possibilité de consommer leur amour, ce qu'ils feront sans doute si on leur en donne la chance, le sort va atteindre son apogée de puissance et à partir de là, ils se partageront tout. Leurs cœurs, leurs âmes, leurs esprits. Ils seront en mesure de lire les pensées de l'autre. Leurs cœurs commencent à battre au même rythme. Quand l'un tombe malade, l'autre le sera également. Si l'un meurt ... l'autre suivra. Ça ne peut arrêter. »

Une fois de plus, le bureau tomba dans le silence et cette fois, le silence sembla s'étirer à l'infini.

« Pourquoi est-ce arrivé tout d'un coup? » Pomona parla, presque à regret, de peur d'entendre la réponse. Sa tête battait d'un mal de tête de plus en plus fort et son cœur tambourinait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'Albus l'avait convoquée à son bureau ce soir-là, ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait d'une réunion du personnel impromptue. « Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas appris quand Hermione était une première année et elle et Cédric était dans le château pour la première fois? »

« Je crois que c'est arrivé maintenant parce que les deux ont atteint la maturité nécessité par le sort, » dit Albus, mais la façon dont il avait terminé la phrase, à la fois Minerva et Pomona savaient qu'il avait plus à dire. « Il y a seulement deux cas connus de couples qui ont été liés et dans les deux cas, non seulement ils auraient été liés dans cette vie, mais dans d'autres également. »

« Ce que je trouve être complètement absurde, » déclara Minerva avec fermeté. « Je ne crois pas en la réincarnation, et c'est de cela que vous parlez d'Albus. »

« Je vous informe simplement toutes les deux de ce qu'on a spéculé à propos du sort, » dit Albus. « Il est dit que le sort est si puissant et si mystérieux, que presque tout est probable. Il est tout à fait possible que Cédric et Hermione aient partagé des vies passées ensemble et lorsqu'une se termine... ils se retrouvent de nouveau dans la prochaine. »

Pomona se leva lentement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage du directeur. « Nous devons faire quelque chose. Que faisons-nous? »

* * *

><p>Hermione rit doucement alors que Cédric enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son cou, inhalant profondément son parfum, son souffle chaud chatouillant sa peau. Le couple était étendu sur l'herbe près du Saule Cogneur, ayant été à l'extérieur pendant près de deux heures, malgré la température froide. La bulle de réchauffement qui semblait être apparue la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés demeurait encore autour d'eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le moindre désir de retourner au château car ils savaient que l'instant où ils franchiraient les portes, ils auraient à aller dans des directions opposées et ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas accepter cela juste à y penser.<p>

Cédric leva la tête, son visage au-dessus du sien, et il sourit, la regardant. Hermione se mis sur son dos avec Cédric à côté d'elle, de son côté, son bras drapé sur son ventre tandis que l'autre était plié au coude, appuyant sa tête sur sa main. Elle lui rendit son sourire, levant une main jusqu'à effleurer sa joue avant de courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il tourna la tête et embrassa l'intérieur de son poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda-t-il, en remarquant ce qui semblait être une cicatrice à l'intérieur de son poignet droit. Il lui prit le bras et la traça avec son pouce. Elle était blanche, ne bronzant jamais avec le reste de sa peau, et était grande, près de trois pouces de longueur. Elle avait la forme de ce qui ressemblait à la moitié d'un cœur.

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête. « Je ne suis pas sûre. C'est seulement quelque chose que j'ai toujours eu - pour aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, j'oublie que c'est là la plupart du temps. » Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'elle regardait Cédric effleurer ses lèvres sur la cicatrice avant de la tracer avec sa langue. Elle sentit un assaut de frissons descendre sa colonne vertébrale et elle leva son autre main dans ses cheveux à nouveau alors qu'il continuait à prodiguer des attentions sur sa cicatrice. « Cédric, embrasse-moi, » dit-elle doucement, à bout de souffle.

Sans parler ou sans hésiter, Cédric remua les lèvres de l'intérieur de son poignet et déplaça sa tête vers l'avant, se pencha et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser frénétique grandit instantanément, leurs lèvres glissant ensemble, leurs langues en réunion et en duel ensemble. Il plaça son corps sur le sien, appuyant son poids complètement sur elle et Hermione enveloppa naturellement une de ses jambes autour de lui, leurs parties les plus intimes alignées désormais parfaitement. Elle sentait comme si un brouillard entourait son cerveau et c'était un brouillard qui semblait toujours être là quand Cédric l'embrassait. Elle sentait comme si elle ne pouvait plus respirer quand il avait ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais qu'elle allait mourir si jamais il s'arrêtait de l'embrasser. Elle voulait plus. Et lui aussi. Elle pouvait sentir le désir qu'il avait pour elle rouler hors de lui par vagues et ça l'excitait et l'effrayait en même temps.

« Je dois te montrer quelque chose, » dit-il, arrachant à contrecœur ses lèvres des siennes. Hermione le regarda curieusement alors qu'il s'asseyait, les genoux de chaque côté de son corps, son corps chevauchant le sien. Il poussa la manche gauche de son manteau jusqu'à ensuite la maintenir jusqu'à l'intérieur de son poignet gauche pour qu'elle le voie. Elle haleta à sa vue. C'était une cicatrice identique à la sienne, mais à l'envers. La forme exacte, la taille exacte. Elle s'assit et Cédric se retrouva donc assis à côté d'elle. « Donnez-moi ton poignet, » dit-il et Hermione obéit, lui tendant consciencieusement son poignet droit, en regardant alors qu'il le prit doucement, guidant leurs bras ensemble. Elle haleta à nouveau quand il tourna leurs deux bras et en les appuyant ensemble, leurs paumes et leurs poignets vers le haut, elle vit. Les deux le virent.

Lorsque tenues à côté de l'autre, quand elles étaient pressées l'une à l'autre, chaque moitié de la cicatrice mise ensemble formait la forme caractéristique d'un cœur. Cédric et Hermione les regardèrent avant de lever les yeux et plonger leurs regards d'ans l'autre, avec émerveillement, confusion et excitation. C'était comme s'ils avaient trouvé un morceau de casse-tête qu'ils ne cherchaient même pas.

Ensemble, leurs cicatrices formaient un cœur. Ils regardèrent leurs cicatrices à nouveau et tous deux se tinrent complètement immobile alors qu'un éclair rouge jaillit soudainement de la cicatrice, en commençant par le point de rencontre à la pointe du cœur avant de tracer la forme, l'étincelle rouge illuminant leurs visages alors qu'ils observèrent, en état de choc, l'étincelle se déplacer sur leurs peaux, en suivant le chemin de la cicatrice. Ça n'était pas douloureux, mais ce n'était pas tous les jours que deux cicatrices de deux corps différents s'emboîtaient parfaitement et causaient des étincelles rouges qui jaillissaient hors de leurs corps. Lorsque l'étincelle atteint le point de rencontre à la pointe du cœur une fois de plus après avoir retracé la forme entière, elle s'effaça sur mais le sentier rouge resta formé.

Cédric, lentement, hésitant, traça avec son pouce droit la cicatrice, mais la piste resta rouge. Elle ne faisait aucun mal. Ça ne brûlait pas comme ça aurait dû. Mais elle ne disparut pas non plus. Son pouce traçant la cicatrice en forme de cœur, Hermione le regarda, maintenant de plus en plus effrayée qu'autre chose. Sentant son appréhension soudaine, Cédric leva la main et la posa sur sa joue, en tournant sa tête vers lui. Il l'embrassa légèrement, doucement sur les lèvres et Hermione ferma les yeux, appuyant son front contre le sien, leurs nez s'effleurant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mione, » murmura Cédric, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine à ce qu'ils venaient d'assister, mais il allait rester fort et courageux pour elle. Son pouce glissa jusqu'à sa pommette. « Je te le promets. Nous allons aller à la bibliothèque et découvrir ce que c'est. Je te le promets. » Hermione hocha la tête et il l'embrassa à nouveau, leurs bras restant comprimés, le contour de couleur rouge de leur cicatrice dont la lumière grandissante à leurs baisers, comme toujours, augmentant de passion. Aucun d'eux ne le remarqua cependant.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Verdict?<strong>

**Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? On sait ce qu'ils ont maintenant! On n'en sait pas la profondeur, cependant...mystère aha**

**Dumbledore? La réaction de McGo et Chourave? La cicatrice de Cédric et Hermione?**

**Je veux vos avis! :)**

**Dites-moi tout!**

**à la semaine prochaine,**

**xoxo,**

**FireSilver.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello! :)**

**YEAAAH j'ai eu plein de reviews, je vous adore! Merci d'aimer ma traduction!**

**Le chapitre ici présent, les protagonistes vont découvrir ce qui leur arrive...**

**Merci à clamaraa, Delphine03, MortalFlower, missstardustphotos, scpotter, Juhn shadow et loveegypte pour les reviews!**

**Merci aux nouveaux lecteurs également! :)**

**Disclaimer: ****L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire appartient à LemonStar (lien dans mon profil). J****e veux juste dire que l'histoire, je la traduis pour vous, je veux seulement savoir ce que vous en pensez! S'il vous plaît, un simple j'ai aimé! ou j'ai pas aimé! suffit.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en-bas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5: Les rêves le savent avant nous<strong>

Cédric se réveilla en sursaut, se retrouva en position assise, ses cheveux emmêlés sur son front en sueur, ses draps jaunes tordus autour de ses chevilles comme des verrous, et son cœur battant dans sa poitrine à un rythme alarmant, il était certain qu'il tentait de sauter de sa poitrine. Il haletait, ses yeux cherchant frénétiquement autour avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était dans son lit dans sa chambre de préfet. Il se laissa retomber sur le dos avec un gémissement, serrant les yeux, en mettant ses mains sur son visage, essayant de se calmer.

Ça avait été un rêve. Juste un rêve. Un cauchemar en fait, mais il n'était pas réel. C'était le point principal que Cédric avait à retenir. Il n'était pas réel. Rien de ce qu'il venait de voir n'était réel. Hermione ne s'était pas noyée. Non. C'était juste un cauchemar. Il se dit cela maintes et maintes fois dans l'espoir que son esprit et son cœur se calment.

Il avait été si horrible. Et si réel. Il avait été à sa recherche dans le lac, mais il ne pouvait pas la trouver. Il ne pouvait la trouver nulle part et le temps était écoulé. Dans son rêve, il savait qu'elle s'était noyée parce qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur ralentir et il avait commencé à cracher de l'eau. Quoi qu'Hermione ait traversé, Cédric l'avait senti tout aussi bien. Et quand elle était morte, il était mort avec elle.

Mais ça ne s'était pas réellement passé. Cédric était bel et bien vivant et il pouvait sentir qu'Hermione l'était aussi. Comme s'il avait besoin de d'autres preuves, il poussa la longue manche de la chemise dans laquelle il avait dormi, révélant sa demi-cicatrice en forme de cœur. Elle était encore allumée d'une lumière rouge.

Il soupira. Elle allait bien. Ça avait vraiment été juste un cauchemar. Dans les sept jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rendez-vous au Saule Cogneur, la lueur de la cicatrice était restée. Lorsque Cédric et Hermione étaient ensemble, elle brillait d'un rouge brillant, mais même quand ils étaient dehors, elle ne s'effaçait que légèrement. Hermione avait pratiquement dormi dans la bibliothèque, essayant désespérément de comprendre ce qui se passait avec eux et même si Cédric avait promis qu'il allait l'aider, il avait été trop occupé à la prochaine tâche, les tâches de préfet et les matchs de Quidditch pour s'asseoir à la bibliothèque pendant des heures comme elle. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas très enclin à découvrir ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils y mettent un terme et il était inquiet de savoir ce qu'ils feraient une fois qu'ils le sauraient.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Hermione voulait tant trouver quelque chose au sujet de leur "condition", comme elle avait commencé à l'appeler. Il détestait quand elle disait cela. Quand ils étaient ensemble et seuls, elle était tellement passionnée, se sentant aussi consommée par la passion que lui l'était. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Chourave tentaient toujours de les séparer et apparemment, ils avaient informé le personnel des mêmes instructions. Cédric et Hermione étaient en mesure de trouver des moments ensemble qui s'étaient envolés trop vite et lorsque leurs courts moments étaient passés, Hermione se changeait en une fille obsédée et en quête d'explications et de réponses.

Sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque retournaient lentement à la normale, mais une douleur creuse profonde serrait l'estomac de Cédric. C'était une douleur qu'il avait malheureusement l'habitude de ressentir à présent. Cette douleur était partout avec lui quand il n'était pas avec Hermione. Elle ne disparaissait jamais - pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau avec elle. C'était une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Ce n'était pas un mal d'estomac normal. C'était comme si quelque chose avait atteint l'intérieur de lui-même, pris un bout de son estomac et tirait maintenant dessus lentement, étirant pouce par pouce douloureusement. Quand il avait parlé à Hermione à ce propos, elle avait admis souffrir du même mal. Encore un autre mystère dont ils avaient besoin de trouver une explication.

Rêver tous les soirs était désormais un phénomène courant. Normalement, les rêves étaient beaucoup plus agréables. Ils étaient le genre de rêves que Cédric avait même quand il était éveillé. Tout comme lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch pendant l'été, quand lui et Hermione s'étaient touchés pour la première fois et qu'il avait reçu des flashs d'images qui semblaient tous si familier pour lui, chaque fois que Cédric et Hermione s'étaient embrassés ou touchés, il avait obtenus des flashs de scènes qui semblaient presque comme déjà vues. Des flashs de peau, de doigts se déplaçant sur des corps, des sourires, des cheveux étalés sur des draps - aucune des images ne montraient beaucoup de choses, mais se révélaient toutes aussi familières et il savait que ses flashs étaient de lui et Hermione ensemble.

Ses rêves la nuit étaient généralement comme ça. Il savait que les bouts de peau lui appartenaient et il savait que les lèvres et les doigts étaient les siens. Il savait que dans ses rêves, ils faisaient l'amour - lentement et presque désespérément, comme s'ils craignaient que si jamais ils s'arrêtaient, ils s'effondreraient. C'étaient ses types de rêves préférés. Ils avaient l'air tellement vrai que, parfois, il se réveillait, dur et douloureux, et devait se convaincre que ses rêves ne s'étaient pas réellement passé.

Mais il y avait des rêves comme celui qu'il avait juste eu la nuit précédente. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait rêvé qu'Hermione mourrait. Et même s'il le voulait, il savait que ça n'allait pas être le dernier. Il ne savait pas ce que ces rêves signifiaient. Il ne savait rien à propos de ce qui se passait entre eux, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait déjà de la difficulté à se rappeler de quoi sa vie avait l'air avant qu'il ne la rencontre et que tout commence.

Cédric s'habilla et se prépara pour la journée rapidement. Son corps frémissait d'impatience de la voir. Il pouvait sentir sa présence grandir en force alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle. Il salua à peine ceux qui passèrent à côté de lui, ceux qui lui disaient bonjour, et il ne jeta pas même un regard aux les filles qui lançait des sourires séduisants dans sa direction. C'était caché par sa manche, mais il savait que son bras gauche était illuminé de rouge et cette lumière ne fit que grandir alors qu'il se trouvait de plus en plus près d'elle. Il pouvait sentir son odeur - cette odeur exotique qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas placer mais savait seulement que c'était son parfum - un parfum qui appartenait entièrement à elle. Il se sentait comme un chien de chasse chaque fois qu'il la reniflait comme il le faisait à présent.

On était samedi et le Grand Hall n'était pas aussi bondé qu'il l'aurait été un matin d'école. Seuls quelques élèves étaient assis à chacune des quatre longues tables et seulement un ou deux professeurs étaient présents. La plupart des étudiants dormaient encore ou avaient déjà mangé et étaient maintenant dehors et dans les environs, à passer la journée à leur guise.

Cédric regarda rapidement les professeurs présents, soupirant de soulagement en voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient les professeurs qui semblaient vouloir les garder séparés. Ses yeux se posèrent instantanément sur elle et il sourit, son rythme cardiaque augmentant à nouveau mais cette fois, ça n'avait rien à voir avec un mauvais rêve. Elle sentit sa présence dès son entrée dans la salle et elle leva la tête du livre qu'elle lisait pour se tourner et le regarder. Ils se sourirent.

C'était une attraction magnétique vers elle - une qui était si forte, il serait impossible de s'éloigner d'elle-même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Ses yeux restèrent enfermés avec les siens alors qu'il allait vers elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le banc, le chevauchant, en face d'elle. Hermione lui sourit et sans même jeter un regard autour pour voir quels élèves étaient là, elle glissa ses mains sur ses joues et pressa ses lèvres aux siennes pour un bonjour du matin.

Elle n'était normalement pas si audacieuse en public et Cédric voulu profiter pleinement de cela. Il se rapprocha d'elle sur le banc et une de ses mains glissa sur sa hanche, l'autre reposant sur sa cuisse, alors que sa bouche se déplaçait en parfaite harmonie avec la sienne. Leurs lèvres se chatouillaient, leurs langues s'emmêlaient, et les deux s'abreuvèrent de l'autre. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que qu'il lui avait pris ce matin pour l'embrasser comme ça dans la Grand Salle devant les autres élèves de Poudlard. Mais quand il l'embrassa, il vit. Il sut pourquoi.

Des flashs du rêve de la veille d'Hermione jouaient dans l'esprit de Cédric comme un diaporama. Des images de lui-même et d'Hermione ensemble, dans son lit, enfouis et emmêlés dans des draps des couleurs de Gryffondor, son corps se déplaçant sur le sien, Hermione se mouvant avec lui, son dos voûté sur le matelas alors qu'il accélérait. Le lit bougeant avec ses poussées, dans leur danse intime. Les jointures d'Hermione tournèrent au blanc à force de serrer la tête de lit. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son dos alors qu'il accéléra, se mouvant dans et à l'extérieur de son doux corps.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser, Cédric continua de voir le rêve d'Hermione et il pouvait sentir chaque parcelle. Il pouvait sentir son corps sous le sien. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur humide serré autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir tout et cela le poussa à l'embrasser plus fort et plus profondément. Elle gémit doucement dans sa bouche, ses joues glissant de ses joues et ses doigts dans ses cheveux déjà désordonnés. Son rêve la nuit précédente avait été beaucoup mieux que le sien, et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle semblait si heureuse de le voir.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent, mais de seulement quelques centimètres. Ils étaient tous les deux haletants, respirant le même air chaud et ils ouvrirent lentement leurs yeux, verrouillant instantanément leur regards ensemble. Elle lui sourit, presque timidement, et il sourit.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, » dit-il avec son sourire parfois arrogant et Hermione rougit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en souriant. Il rit légèrement, l'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres, son doigt glissant sur le rayon de peau exposé dans le bas de son dos entre ses jeans bleus et le pull à col roulé blanc qu'elle portait. « Au moins, ton rêve était un peu plus agréable que le mien. »

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut et elle passa une main sur sa nuque.

Cédric avait vu son rêve, elle avait vu le sien. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'était vue mourir à travers les yeux de Cédric. C'était un rêve qu'il faisait régulièrement. Elle rêvait d'eux faisant l'amour et si même si lui aussi rêvait de cela, il rêvait beaucoup plus à sa mort. Elle se noyait toujours. Dans le Lac Noir, elle était piégée parmi les mauvaises herbes et il ne pouvait pas la trouver. Elle ne croyait pas que les rêves signifiaient ou prédisaient quelque chose. Mais il y avait une quelque chose de froid se cachant derrière les rêves de Cédric qui lui faisait penser du contraire.

C'était un rêve terrifiant. Elle s'était réveillé ce matin, couchée dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond en souriant à la pensée de Cédric, mais en un instant, elle avait senti comme un froid glacial et elle savait que Cédric s'était réveillé d'un autre cauchemar, encore. Il avait été de l'autre côté de Poudlard dans sa chambre mais elle avait su à la seconde qu'il était éveillé.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose, » Hermione l'informa. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas en parler ici.»

Cédric hocha la tête et se leva, lui offrant sa main. Elle la prit, lui, la tirant sur ses pieds, et elle attrapa le livre qu'elle lisait plus tôt. Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, Cédric en tête. Étant donné qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient leurs manteaux, ils se dirigèrent dans la direction de la bibliothèque. Il était encore trop tôt le matin et la bibliothèque était déserte. Néanmoins, il la tira dans un coin en arrière, caché par les hautes piles de livres. Il s'appuya contre une bibliothèque, les mains sur ses hanches, l'amenant à se tenir devant lui, leurs hanches serrées ensemble.

Hermione lui sourit d'un sourire éclatant, tenant le livre. « Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé la nuit dernière, » dit-elle fièrement. « Il était classé juste au-dessus de ma tête et pour une raison quelconque, il est tombé droit sur le bureau où j'étais assise. » Il la regarda curieusement. Irma Pince, la bibliothécaire, plaçaient des sorts de classement pour les livres et de toutes ses années à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais vu un livre échapper à ces sorts. Lisant ses pensées, Hermione hocha la tête. « Je sais que c'est étrange, mais c'est exactement ce que nous cherchions. »

Cédric la regarda un moment avant de regarder la couverture marron usée du livre qu'elle lui montrait.

_L'histoire de l'Amour et de ses Sorts_

Une pierre s'installa dans son estomac. Ça y était. Hermione l'avait trouvé. Il savait qu'elle le ferait. Elle avait trouvé toutes leurs réponses. Et parmi les réponses, il y aurait le moyen d'arrêter tout cela. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Elle était, après tout, Hermione Granger, la sorcière la plus intelligente de Poudlard. Elle trouvait toujours ce qu'elle cherchait.

Son doigt pointait un endroit dans le livre et elle tint le livre ouvert au chapitre pour qu'il le lise.

_Chapitre quatorze: être lié à une autre personne_

« Lié? » répéta Cédric, levant les yeux pour la regarder.

Hermione hocha la tête. « En as-tu déjà entendu parler auparavant? » demanda-t-elle-même si elle savait qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. « Moi non plus, mais j'ai lu ce chapitre, encore et encore. » Elle s'arrêta. « Cédric, c'est ça. C'est ce que nous sommes. »

« Lié? « répéta-t-il, n'ayant toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était.

« Lié. Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre. »

Dès que les mots eurent quitté la bouche d'Hermione, des étincelles rouges commencèrent à sortir de leurs cicatrices, les faisant tous les deux sauter de surprise. Ils inclinèrent la tête en arrière, regardant les étincelles se projeter vers le haut comme des feux d'artifice, puis elles commencèrent à s'entrelacer, formant un nœud tressé au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les étincelles sortant de leurs bras ne leur faisait pas de mal. C'était hypnotisant à regarder - de voir ces étincelles mystérieuses sortir de leurs cicatrices et se nouer ensemble, se lier ensemble.

Cédric ne savait pas quoi dire alors il dit la seule chose qui lui vint en tête. « Je pense qu'on a une piste, » dit-il doucement, alors qu'ils continuèrent à regarder le spectacle d'étincelles au-dessus d'eux.

* * *

><p><strong>Cédric est adorable :o<strong>

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Que pensez-vous du rêve de Cédric? **

**Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, à votre avis?**

**Dites-le moi dans les commentaires! Gardez le rythme, j'ai eu 7 reviews au dernier chap :D**

**Merci et à la semaine prochaine!**

**xoxo,**

**FireSilver.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Allo! :) Oui, je poste le matin...**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me tentait, tiens!**

**Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un tout nouveau chapitre et on se retrouve en 1528...Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi...**

**Merci à missstardustphotos, scpotter, Delphine03, Elorah, loveloveegypte et Mortal1flower pour les reviews! J'adore vous lire! xoxoxox**

**Disclaimer: ****L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire appartient à LemonStar (lien dans mon profil). J****e veux juste dire que l'histoire, je la traduis pour vous, je veux seulement savoir ce que vous en pensez! S'il vous plaît, un simple j'ai aimé! ou j'ai pas aimé! suffit.**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en-bas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6: Le bourgeon du bourgeon, la racine de la racine<strong>

_**1528**_

Elle se tenait à la fenêtre, regardant alors que le pont-levis était abaissé pour la file de chevaux qui s'était approchée du château. Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, en jouant avec les extrémités de ses cheveux qu'Elizabeth venait de tresser pour elle. Son cœur martelait fort dans sa poitrine, comme un tambour. Elle essaya de voir les cavaliers, essayant de savoir si c'était lui mais ils étaient encore trop loin pour qu'elle voie leurs visages clairement.

« Ma Dame, s'il vous plaît éloignez-vous de la fenêtre, » la pria Elizabeth, une de ses dames d'honneur. « Il n'est pas bon pour lui de vous voir avant la cérémonie de mariage. »

Hermione l'ignora et continua à regarder par la fenêtre. Elle pensait que c'était ridicule de se cacher de lui. Il allait être son mari dans moins d'une heure. Ils allaient se marier. Qu'importe que ce soit maintenant ou dans une heure? Elle ne savait pas quel cavalier il était de toute façon.

Les drapeaux jaunes de Diggory, le royaume qui se trouvait vers le nord, claquaient au vent comme les sabots des chevaux qui s'approchaient du château. En moins d'une heure, Hermione serait mariée à leur prince et elle reviendrait à cheval avec eux. Diggory serait sa maison, son royaume. Elle serait reine un jour alors que son mari serait roi. Ça avait été un arrangement depuis sa naissance. Elle avait été promise à Cédric Diggory toute sa vie de sa vie et aujourd'hui, le jour de leur mariage, serait la première fois qu'elle le rencontrerait.

Il était parfaitement compréhensible d'être nerveuse comme elle l'était.

« Ma Dame, s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas convenable », déclara Elizabeth une fois de plus, s'emparant de la main d'Hermione et la dirigeant loin de la fenêtre.

Hermione suivi à contrecœur, arrachant ses yeux de la vue de la garnison de son futur mari. Il était temps pour elle de s'habiller de toute façon. Elle devait être parfaite pour son promis. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, elle avait tout de même le désir de l'impressionner. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pensait de toute cette affaire de mariage arrangé. Elle se demandait s'il serait heureux avec la façon dont elle avait été élevée.

Il était de son devoir d'être une bonne épouse et un jour la reine de son peuple et la mère de ses enfants et héritiers. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix en la matière, elle espérait que Cédric soit un gentil homme. Il y avait beaucoup d'hommes dans ce monde qui battaient leurs femmes et qui y prenaient grand plaisir. Elle ne pouvait que prier qu'il n'était pas ce genre d'homme mais il était déjà trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit.

Quand une heure fut écoulée et Hermione fut lavée et habillée dans sa robe blanche fraîchement cousue, ceux qui devaient être présents à la cérémonie s'étaient déjà rassemblés dans la petite chapelle, en attendant l'arrivée de la mariée.

Cédric, vêtu de sa plus belle tunique jaune, lance et manteau, se tenait à l'autel avec le prêtre, en attendant presque avec impatience que son épouse arrive. Il était prêt à célébrer ce mariage le plus tôt possible et alors il pourrait être de retour sur le chemin de Diggory. La seule raison pour laquelle il était là était parce qu'il avait l'obligation de l'être. Il ne voulait pas se marier - surtout à une parfaite inconnue mais comme futur prince et serviteur du royaume de son père, il était de son devoir de produire un digne héritier pour le trône et il avait été destinée à Hermione Granger depuis qu'elle était née, quinze années précédentes.

Les personnes se rassemblèrent dans la chapelle et Cédric tourna la tête pour voir qu'elle était enfin arrivée. Et il arrêta rapidement de respirer dès son premier regard sur elle. Elle portait une robe blanche et tenait un bouquet de fleurs sauvages jaune dans ses mains devant elle. Le jaune canari et le noir étaient les couleurs officielles de Diggory et il savait que les fleurs qu'elle tenait étaient une pensée faite entièrement à son attention. Elle portait un voile, mais il pouvait encore voir son visage parfaitement - des yeux bruns profonds, une peau impeccable, une pincée de taches de rousseur à travers le pont de son nez. Ses longs et épais cheveux bouclés avaient été tirés vers l'arrière dans un nœud compliqué, montrant la pente élégante gracieuse de son cou.

En regardant son cou, Cédric sentit comme s'il l'avait déjà touché et embrassé avant même s'il savait que c'était impossible. C'était la première fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Pourtant, il ne put balayer ce sentiment qu'il l'avait déjà vue avant.

Hermione marchait dans l'allée, ne voyant personne d'autre depuis le moment où elle avait croisé le regard de Cédric. Elle ne remarqua pas sa mère ni son père ni les hommes de Cédric présents. Elle ne vit que Cédric, l'homme qui, après quelques mots allaient devenir son mari. Il lui semblait si familier. Elle avait un sentiment en son cœur que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle regardait dans ses yeux gris. Mais ça devait l'être. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus avant ce moment.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'autel où il se trouvait, il étendit sa main pour qu'elle la prenne et elle le fit avec un léger sourire, posant sa main dans la sienne, ses doigts enveloppant les siens. Une lumière blanche aveuglante et lumineuse apparut devant les yeux d'Hermione dès qu'ils entrèrent en contact et elle sentit comme si elle tombait en arrière dans un évanouissement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais elle se trouva à ne pas avoir peur. La blancheur s'évanouie dans le gris et elle se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux de Cédric. Oh oui, elle lui sourit alors qu'elle se sentait tomber à la renverse. Elle avait très certainement déjà regardé dans ces yeux-là avant.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall fit un pas loin de la pensine de Dumbledore avant que la totalité du souvenir puisse être joué devant elle, les yeux fermés et sa main couvrant sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait regarder davantage.<p>

Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru si elle n'avait pas regardé dans le bassin d'argent pour voir les souvenirs jouer devant elle. Albus avait eu raison depuis le début. Cédric Diggory et Hermione Granger avaient été liés ensemble et l'avaient été pendant des siècles.

Elle tourna la tête lentement vers l'homme vieillissant, assis dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau. Il ne bougea pas ni ne parla. Il la regarda simplement alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de voir au plus profond de ses souvenirs. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ses propres souvenirs. Il n'avait pas assisté à l'un des souvenirs de Cédric et Hermione, mais à ce qui semblait être leurs vies antérieures.

Ce sort particulier était une telle utilisation puissante de magie que Dumbledore était en mesure de puiser en elle et la canaliser. Les souvenirs appartenaient à Cédric et Hermione - souvenirs dont ils étaient de plus en plus conscients mais qu'ils ne pouvaient toujours pas contrôler. Dumbledore les avait stockés dans la Pensine dans l'espoir d'en apprendre davantage sur leur état.

Le sort entre Cédric Diggory et Hermione Granger était le plus fort qu'il ait jamais vu ou étudié. C'était un sort qui avait duré à travers les siècles et après le tri des centaines de souvenirs de chacun de leurs esprits, Dumbledore avait convoqué Minerva et Pomona Chourave afin qu'ils puissent les voir.

« Que faisons-nous?" Minerva respira doucement, de plus en plus émotive par ce qu'elle venait de voir, s'installant dans son esprit. Elle venait de voir deux personnes qu'elle savait être Cédric Diggory et Hermione Granger, des centaines d'années dans le passé, liés ensemble et sur le point de se marier. Ça lui faisait peur. « Nous ne pouvons pas les séparer. »

« J'en ai peur, » soupira Albus. « Peu importe si nous continuons à les séparer, ou si nous les laissons être ensemble, leur histoire dans cette vie finira comme elle le fait toujours. »

Une larme roula lentement sur la joue de Pomona tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du bassin d'argent, tournant le dos à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle avait été une jeune fille stupide de penser qu'être lié à quelqu'un pourrait être considéré comme romantique. Ce qu'elle venait de voir, c'était tragique, pas romantique. L'amour les réglementait dans toutes les sphères de leurs vies. Peu importe ce qu'ils avaient fait, leurs âmes et leurs cœurs seraient toujours entrelacés ensemble. Et le souvenir qu'elle venait de voir, aucun point positif ne pouvait sortir de cette façon de vivre.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de voir ... Elle aurait voulu effacer. Elle souhaitait que ce qu'elle avait vu ne fût rien de plus qu'un rêve plutôt que d'un souvenir d'événements réels. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que deux étudiants de Poudlard avaient une telle chose en eux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que deux de leurs étudiants étaient liés. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas y croire malgré le souvenir qu'elle venait de regarder.

« Il doit y avoir une solution, » murmura Minerva. « Il doit y avoir un sort qui peut rompre la liaison. Albus, vous savez sûrement quelque chose. »

Elle savait qu'elle avait d'abord considéré tout n'être une situation où il n'y avait pas de gagnant. Chaque cas d'un sort de Liaison qu'elle connaissait ne s'était pas bien terminé pour les deux personnes impliquées. Le sort de Liaison était réglementé entièrement avec l'amour et l'amour était la plus puissante de toutes les émotions. Il avait plus de pouvoir que même la plupart des sorciers n'étaient pas au courant de son existence. Il pourrait conduire une personne à la plus grande euphorie ou au plus profond des désespoirs. L'amour était capable de faire toute sorte de choses à une personne sans qu'elle ne le veuille. L'amour était vraiment quelque chose qui était assez terrifiante en raison de l'imprévisibilité pure de celui-ci.

Mais il devait y avoir un moyen. Tout au long de l'histoire, il devait y avoir un cas de qui avait brisé un sort de Liaison, de rompre le lien entre les deux cœurs réunis. Il y avait peu de choses dans le monde que la magie ne pouvait pas arranger. Cela devait être en mesure d'être résolu.

« Il doit y avoir une solution, » répéta Minerva, en essayant de se rassurer plus que qu'autre chose avec ses mots. « Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser mourir, Albus. Nous ne pouvons pas. »

* * *

><p>« Hermione, laisse-moi voir!" siffla Ron par-dessus la table où ils étaient assis à la bibliothèque, poussant son livre de côté dans un effort pour voir le morceau de parchemin où sa meilleure amie griffonnait furieusement.<p>

Elle secoua la tête catégoriquement. « Honnêtement, Ronald. Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas, toi et Harry, de faire vous-mêmes vos devoirs? »

« Nous sommes ici depuis après le souper, » répliqua Ron. « Évidemment, nous avons essayé, mais maintenant on a besoin de ton aide. Alors aide-nous! » ajouta-t-il dans une exclamation étouffée.

La métamorphose, comme la plupart des autres matières, n'était pas particulièrement la matière favorite de Ron, comme toutes les autres matières, et tous les soirs, il demandait généralement l'aide d'Hermione. Habituellement, elle le faisait sans trop rechigner. Il ne s'attendait même plus à ce qu'elle le laisse simplement copier ses parchemins. Il avait appris ça il y avait quelque temps. Quand il obtenait l'aide d'Hermione, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse son propre travail. Et il le faisait à contrecœur. Mais pour faire son travail, il avait besoin de son aide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris, Hermione? » demanda Harry de son siège à côté de Ron.

Il se pencha également pour tenter de voir, mais Hermione était penchée beaucoup trop sur le parchemin pour qu'il puisse obtenir un bon aperçu. Quoi qu'elle écrive, elle le faisait à un rythme incroyablement rapide. Ron et Harry regardèrent sa main survoler le papier, écrivant une série de mots si rapidement que sa main semblait presque être un mouvement flou. Hermione leva la tête pour les regarder mais sa main continua à écrire comme si elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur son membre.

Ron et Harry la regardèrent avant de regarder vers la main qui écrivait toujours. Ça s'arrêta brusquement et la plume tomba de sa main. Hermione semblait avoir presque peur de regarder vers le bas et ce qu'elle venait d'écrire et bien voir ce qu'elle avait écrit, mais sa tête tomba d'elle-même pour regarder vers le bas. Ron et Harry regardèrent et tous les trois devinrent très confus par ce qu'ils virent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Ron.

« Est-ce que ...» Harry tourna légèrement la tête pour obtenir un meilleur regard sur le parchemin. « Est-ce que c'est du latin? » Il leva la tête pour regarder son amie. « Je ne savais pas que tu savais écrire le latin. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur les mots étrangers qu'elle venait d'écrire comme si elle les avait écrit toute sa vie. Elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage. « Je ne le sais pas, » murmura-t-elle. Ses mains se mirent à trembler tandis qu'elle poussait le parchemin loin d'elle et elle se leva de la table, ses yeux refusant de s'y détacher. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de regarder le parchemin.

Voyant combien elle était contrariée, Ron tendit la main et tira lentement le morceau de parchemin sur la table vers lui, le plia et le fourra dans un de ses livres. Et pourtant, Hermione continua d'avoir les yeux fixés sur la table où le parchemin s'était trouvé. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle regarda finalement ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ils la connaissaient mieux que quiconque. Ou ... au moins ça avait l'habitude d'être vrai.

« Je dois retrouver Cédric, » murmura-t-elle, mais quand elle commença à rassembler ses affaires, Harry tendit la main et l'enroula autour de son poignet.

« Hermione, tu peux nous parler, » lui dit-il comme s'il le lui rappelait.

Elle le regarda, puis Ron. Tous les trois avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble et elle savait que leur amitié ne serait jamais ternie. Mais ce qui se passait entre elle et Cédric, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire.

Elle leur montrerait le livre et leur ferait lire le chapitre du sort de Liaison puis ils le sauraient mais elle savait qu'ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils ne comprendraient pas la douleur constante qu'elle ressentait quand elle était loin de Cédric ou le désespoir qu'elle ressentait toujours parce qu'elle voulait le voir et être près de lui. Ils ne comprendraient pas les rêves ou leur capacité à lire presque chaque pensée que l'autre avait. Ils ne comprendraient pas la cicatrice ou la lueur rouge de leurs bras. Elle aimait Harry et Ron chèrement, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur parler de tout cela - peu importe combien elle voulait se confier à eux.

Ainsi, au lieu de leur en parler, elle se pencha sur la table et embrassa leurs joues rapidement avant d'empoigner son sac et de se précipiter hors de la bibliothèque, en essuyant ses larmes en partant. Même si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce matin, quand ils s'étaient séparés pour aller dans des directions différentes pour leurs classes, Hermione savait exactement où était Cédric. Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle accéléra et commença à courir vers le terrain de Quidditch. Elle devait le voir. Elle ne l'avait pas touché depuis presque cinq heures et la douleur dans sa poitrine était presque insupportable. Peut-être qu'il avait une quelconque idée de pourquoi elle venait d'écrire avec facilité le latin. Elle espérait qu'il aurait une idée de ce que cela signifiait bien qu'il était tout aussi perdu avec tout ça qu'elle l'était.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1529<strong>_

« Je suis désolé, mon Seigneur, » le guérisseur informa Cédric silencieusement dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la chambre à coucher d'Hermione et lui. « Elle a perdu trop de sang. Il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire pour elle. »

Cédric regarda le guérisseur pour un moment avant de tourner la tête pour regarder les portes closes. C'était censé être le plus beau jour de leur vie. Ils avaient été impatients de voir ce jour depuis Hermione avait appris sa grossesse. Ils avaient seulement été marié pendant un an et déjà, qu'elle le quittait. Il pouvait la sentir dériver lentement loin de lui et peu importe à quel point son cœur s'accrochait à elle, elle glissait plus loin encore.

Il avait rêvé de cela. Chaque nuit pour les deux dernières semaines, il avait rêvé de sa mort. Mais il avait été assez fou pour simplement les décrire comme de simples cauchemars insensés et horribles. Jamais une seule seconde il avait pensé qu'Hermione allait mourir et le quitter. Ils s'étaient trouvé l'un l'autre. Comment pouvait-elle le quitter?

Sans un mot pour le guérisseur, Cédric poussa la porte de la chambre à coucher et entra. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et la chambre sentait le sang - le sang de sa femme. Une infirmière était là, couvrant leur bébé mort-né avec un chiffon, mais en voyant Cédric, elle fit une révérence rapidement et quitta la salle précipitamment.

Mais il le remarqua à peine tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement du lit. Hermione gisait là, les draps jadis blanc étaient maintenant d'un rouge carmin. Sa nuisette avait été poussée vers le haut autour de ses hanches, ses jambes écartées et encore exposées. Elle était couverte de sueur et sa partie inférieure était couverte de sang qui l'avait quittée. Elle tourna la tête sur l'oreiller et en le voyant, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle pouvait se sentir partir. Elle pouvait se sentir disparaître. La lueur rouge des cicatrices sur les bras s'estompait dans le néant. Elle tendit la main vers lui et il la prit sans hésitation.

Cédric rampa sur le lit, enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle, s'accrochant à elle, refusant qu'elle s'en aille. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, l'enfouissant dans le côté de son cou, et Hermione leva faiblement les bras pour les enrouler autour de lui. Elle força ses yeux à rester ouverts mais c'était une bataille qu'elle perdait. Cédric déplaça sa main sur sa poitrine, et les reposa sur son cœur. Les deux amants pouvaient le sentir ralentir, ratant des battements.

Il leva la tête et fusionna ses lèvres aux les siennes, l'embrassant profondément, désespérément. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour arrêter cela. Mais il était trop tard. Hermione était mourante et Cédric pouvait sentir son cœur commencé à ralentir avec le sien. Il refusait de vivre sans elle. Si elle devait mourir, alors il mourrait lui aussi. Il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Il avait plus peur de comment il survivrait sans elle.

« Je vais te retrouver, » Cédric lui chuchota, ses lèvres se séparant à peine des siennes pour lui dire. «Peu importe où tu vas, je vais te retrouver. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent une dernière fois, en regardant dans les océans de gris, avant de perdre son dernier souffle et il sentit son âme la laisser dans un grand sifflement de vent. Elle devint molle et la lueur rouge de sa cicatrice s'éteignit. Les larmes coulèrent des yeux de Cédric alors qu'il tint sa femme, sa bien-aimée, la berçant, embrassant ses cheveux et son visage. Il s'accrocha à elle, ne la lâchant pas-jamais il ne la lâcherait. Il commença à sentir son cœur ralentir encore plus et il savait qu'il ne serait pas trop loin derrière elle.

Cédric pencha la tête et embrassa les lèvres déjà froides d'Hermione. Elle était devenue froide si rapidement. « Jusqu'à ce que nous nous revoyions ...»

Lorsque le guérisseur entra dans la chambre à nouveau cinq minutes plus tard, Cédric Diggory et Hermione étaient morts, allongés sur le lit, les bras de Cédric enveloppés autour du corps de sa femme. Lorsque son corps fut examiné, ils ne trouvèrent aucune coupure ou poison au sein de son système. Ils ne trouvèrent aucune explication quant à la raison pour laquelle le prince était mort si soudainement avec son épouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<strong>

**C'est très intéressant de voir une de leurs vies passées, je trouve. Qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**C'est intriguant tout ce latin et cette mort atroce, non?**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**Je veux plein de reviews!**

**Merci et à la semaine prochaine!**

**xoxo,**

**FireSilver.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**HELLLO! :D Quoi de neuf?**

**Je vous reviens aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chap! **

**Merci à scpotter, loveloveegypte, Delphine03, missstardustphotos, Elorah et hp-drago!**

**Merci également à tout ceux et celles qui ajoutent cette histoire en favoris, je vous fais de gros bisous! xoxxo**

**Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire appartient à LemonStar (lien dans mon profil). Je veux juste dire que l'histoire, je la traduis pour vous, je veux seulement savoir ce que vous en pensez! S'il vous plaît, un simple j'ai aimé! ou j'ai pas aimé! suffit.**

**RATING: M**

**Et maintenant, chapitre, bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7: C'est toi que j'ai aimé<strong>

Ils faisaient l'amour sur le sol quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite - ou du moins c'était là où ils pensaient être. Ils étaient entourés par des arbres touffus et des feuillages et, de son dos, levant les yeux, elle pouvait voir que la lune était pleine, fournissant suffisamment de lumière pour qu'ils puissent voir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient là ou comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là, mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait pour le moment. Ils étaient tous deux nus, mais n'avaient pas froid et le sol où elle était ne lui blessait pas le dos. Cédric était au-dessus d'elle, prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser, mais elle le tirait vers le bas sur elle, voulant sentir tout de lui. Elle pouvait sentir chaque pouce de lui alors qu'il glissait en-dedans et hors d'elle, la remplissant maintes et maintes fois, la rendant folle de plaisir. Leurs peaux étaient collantes de sueur et ses lèvres étaient sur son cou, dégustant la salinité de sa peau. Ses gémissements semblaient grandir de plus en plus à chaque poussée qu'il faisait et ses doigts s'accrochaient à son dos, cherchant désespérément à s'agripper à quelque chose tandis qu'elle sentit son corps commencer à retomber.

« Cédric ...» Elle gémit doucement dans son oreille, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avant et elle n'avait aucune idée que se sentir comme cela pouvait être vécu par quelqu'un. C'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas respirer, mais elle savait qu'elle allait mourir s'il arrêtait ce qu'il était en train de lui faire. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Elle était au paradis. Être là avec lui, verrouillés ensemble dans la situation la plus intime, elle savait que c'était une danse qu'ils avaient fait ensemble d'innombrables fois auparavant. Leurs corps bougeaient à l'unisson, chacun étant capable d'anticiper les mouvements de l'autre avant même de l'avoir fait. Cédric fit glisser une main sur le côté de son corps, sa main brûlant sa peau déjà brûlante et il prit une de ses cuisses, l'entraînant plus haut contre sa hanche, plongeant à l'intérieur d'elle plus profondément et elle frissonna de plaisir pur.

« Ils viendront nous chercher », murmura Cédric, à bout de souffle, levant la tête du creux de son cou pour regarder vers elle. Aucun des deux ne firent un geste pour s'arrêter- peu importe qui viendrait les chercher.

Il posa une main sur sa joue et regarda dans ses yeux brun chocolat, désormais illuminés par l'excitation et le désir. Elle avait l'air absolument magnifique et il se pencha pour presser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser. Ses hanches ne faiblirent jamais et continuèrent avec la même vitesse, se déplaçant en-dedans et hors de son corps. Elle était toujours prête pour lui, le désirait toujours. Et le feu de désir qu'il avait pour elle n'était jamais éteint ni entièrement satisfait. Elle était l'amour de sa vie - le seul amour que son corps et son cœur auraient à jamais. Il savait que ce qu'ils avaient, cela transcendait toutes les définitions précédentes de l'amour. Ce qu'ils avaient était quelque chose de tellement plus fort qu'aucun n'être humain n'avait déjà senti ou expérimenté. Ça, maintenant, faire l'amour à Hermione, c'était ce que chaque étape de sa vie l'avait conduit à faire. Ce pourquoi il était né et pourquoi on lui avait donné la vie. Il était né afin qu'il puisse être avec elle.

Hermione leva une main à son front pour essuyer une perle de sueur qui coulait lentement sur le côté de sa tempe et il lui sourit doucement, correspondant à son propre sourire qui se propageait sur ses lèvres. Lui donnant une poussée plus puissante que les précédentes, ses hanches frappant contre les siennes, son corps se poussa vers le haut, ses seins rebondissant et un long gémissement sorti de sa gorge. Elle se cambra sur le sol, ses doigts s'agrippèrent plus fort à son dos, son corps en serrant encore plus autour de lui et il donna une autre poussée tout aussi puissante, gagnant la même réaction. Il aimait la regarder quand ils étaient comme ça et il était le seul, et il le serait toujours, à la voir ainsi – en sueur et rougissante, et gémissante alors que son corps était enfoncé dans le sien, encore et encore, la marquant comme sienne. Il souhaita qu'ils puissent faire cela jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Quelque chose arriva tout d'un coup cependant. Hermione se mit à tousser. Elle toussait comme si quelque chose avait été introduit dans sa gorge et elle essayait de s'en débarrasser. Cédric arrêta ses mouvements, se tenant au-dessus d'elle, la regardant. Elle toussait et s'étranglait, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes alors que la respiration devenait laborieuse tandis qu'elle continuait à essayer d'éclaircir ce qui était dans sa gorge. Cédric ne savait pas quoi faire. Il la regardait, se sentant absolument impuissant et elle essaya de se déplacer loin de lui comme si cela pouvait aider. Elle posa ses deux mains à sa gorge, s'y agrippa, désespérée de respirer à nouveau, mais Cédric observa avec horreur son visage virer lentement au bleu.

Et puis l'eau arriva. Cédric regarda alors qu'elle commencé à tousser de l'eau, mais c'était inutile. Elle continua d'étouffer et l'eau commença à remplir ses poumons. Elle se noyait. Elle mourait. Et Cédric regardait, totalement impuissant, ne pouvant l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas la sauver. Il ne pourrait jamais la sauver. Et il regarda alors qu'elle se mourrait lentement.

« Hermione! »

Cédric se réveilla en sursaut, à bout de souffle et toussant comme si ça avait été lui qui venait de se noyer dans cet horrible cauchemar. Il regarda rapidement autour, essayant de se repérer et il soupira presque de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé dans la forêt. Au lieu de cela, il était sur le sol sous les estrades du terrain de Quidditch et Hermione dormait à côté de lui. Elle était venue à lui à la fin de la pratique plus tôt ce soir-là et elle avait été si bouleversée quand elle lui avait montré le parchemin qu'elle avait entièrement écrit en latin. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Cédric avait fait de son mieux pour essayer de la consoler. Tous deux savaient qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis s'ils se faisaient attraper mais ils n'avaient pas voulu rentrer au château. Ils avaient besoin d'être ensemble et ce, complètement seuls.

Un vent léger soufflait et il pouvait entendre des grillons dans l'herbe à proximité. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée il était quelle heure, mais à en juger par l'obscurité, il savait qu'il était tard. Hermione reposait à côté de lui, lui tournant le dos, et Cédric la regarda pendant qu'elle dormait. Il se rapprocha instantanément, le plus proche qu'il le pouvait et se recoucha, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, appuyant leurs corps ensemble. Elle respirait. Il pouvait sentir avec chaque inspiration et expiration de souffle qu'elle prenait et il sembla enfin recommencer à respirer depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Il avait trop peur de fermer les yeux - peur que s'il le faisait, elle pouvait arrêter de respirer, là, dans ses bras. Il la serra un peu plus étroitement autour de lui, pas préparé à la laisser partir.

Il ne comprenait pas ces cauchemars qui semblaient tourmenter son esprit tous les soirs. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière bonne nuit de sommeil il avait eu. Il pensait peut-être que c'était avant qu'il ne l'ait rencontrée cette année. Maintenant, chaque jour, son esprit était consommé par des pensées d'elle et chaque nuit, il la voyait mourir dans ses rêves. Il ne savait pas combien de rêves il pourrait endurer. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait la regarder se noyer nuit après nuit et ne pas être en mesure de faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Peu importe la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, Hermione commençait à se noyer, Cédric ne pouvait jamais la sauver. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Les rêves essayaient de lui dire quelque chose, mais quoi? Il l'avait déjà sauvée du lac. Allait-elle être mise en danger à nouveau? Qu'est-ce qui allait lui arriver et pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais la sauver à temps? Pourquoi se noyait-elle toutes les fois? Cédric se tuerait avant qu'il ne laisse quelque chose arriver à Hermione.

Hermione bougea dans ses bras, ses yeux toujours fermés, son souffle encore profond et régulier pendant qu'elle dormait, et Cédric se rendit compte que l'une de ses mains reposait sur sa poitrine. Le monticule de chair était doux sous ses doigts et il bougea légèrement, son pantalon devenant de plus en plus étroit. Sa main resta où elle était mais il avait envie de sentir la chair nue sans ses vêtements bloquant son chemin. Il serra tout doucement sa poitrine et il fut choqué en silence quand elle gémit doucement. Levant la tête et regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit que ses yeux étaient fermés mais qu'elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort - tout comme elle l'avait fait dans son rêve. Ses lèvres caressèrent sa joue et elle pressa ses fesses contre son entrejambe, son érection n'étant plus quelque chose qu'il pouvait dissimuler. Elle le sentait contre elle et elle se déplaça légèrement, le faisant gémir doucement dans son oreille. Il serra encore une fois son sein et c'était comme si quelqu'un avait parti un feu sous eux, la flamme éclatante.

Cédric était très heureux qu'elle soit réveillée alors qu'elle roulait soudainement sur le dos et en soulevant sa tête, elle avait fusionné leurs bouches ensemble dans un baiser désespéré et affamé, le tirant vers le bas sur elle. Il ne savait pas s'il rêvait à nouveau, mais ça ne semblait pas être un rêve. Hermione réagissait à chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses caresses. Dans le rêve, tout allait à un rythme beaucoup plus lent, mais à présent, ils semblaient être dans une course l'un contre l'autre de qui pourrait en toucher plus. Cédric la regarda avec des yeux légèrement élargis alors qu'Hermione passait son chandail par-dessus sa tête, le jetait sur le côté pour se tenir devant lui dans un simple soutien-gorge blanc. C'était la chose la plus sexy qu'il l'eut été de voir et elle lui sourit, lui montrant à quel point elle était complètement détendue au cas où il fut inquiet à son sujet, ou si elle était incertaine avec quoi que ce soit avec la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Cédric, » Elle haletait doucement tout comme elle l'avait fait dans son rêve quand il tira lentement le devant de son soutien-gorge vers le bas, révélant ses petits seins parfaits pour lui. La température était tiède dehors et même si la bulle de chaleur permanente qui semblait être toujours autour d'eux était apparue dès leur premier baiser quand ils s'étaient tous les deux réveillés, ses mamelons roses durcirent. Cédric sentit sa bouche pratiquement saliver à la vue qu'il avait devant lui. Hermione le regarda alors qu'il la fixait, ses yeux sombres de désir et de besoin. Il ressemblait à un animal affamé qui venait de poser les yeux sur un morceau de viande après des mois sans manger. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardée comme Cédric la regardait et elle sentit la douleur lancinante entre ses jambes s'intensifier.

Elle n'était pas effrayée comme elle croyait qu'elle le serait. Elle avait su que cela allait arriver l'instant où son cauchemar l'avait agité de son profond sommeil. Ça avait commencé à croître dès le moment où leurs bras s'étaient frôlés à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Tous deux avaient su que ce moment serait inévitable pour eux et qu'il était inutile de se battre - pas que l'un d'eux n'ait même songé à essayer d'arrêter cela. Pourquoi voudraient-ils le faire? Leurs êtres entiers se sentaient comme s'ils allaient s'effondrer s'ils ne se touchaient pas à tout moment. Ils étaient séparés pendant des heures chaque jour en raison de leurs propres emploi du temps et quand ils réussissaient à passer un peu de temps ensemble, ils se touchaient et s'embrassaient comme si cela les empêchaient de devenir fou.

Ils avaient besoin de l'un et de l'autre plus que tout - plus que de la nourriture et du sommeil. Plus que de respirer. Plus que la vie.

L'instant où Cédric lécha sa poitrine, puis suça doucement le mamelon dans sa bouche, la lumière de leurs cicatrices éclaira dans une lumière rouge presque aveuglante, projetant vers le haut dans ciel de nuit. Aucun d'eux ni prêtèrent attention cependant. Ils étaient plus qu'habitués aux étincelles produites par leurs cicatrices. Hermione gémit un peu plus fort, cambrant son dos sur le sol, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les cheveux de Cédric, alors qu'il portait toute son attention et sa bouche sur ses seins nus. Les mains d'Hermione, bougeant comme si elles avaient un esprit qui leurs étaient propres, allèrent à son pantalon, luttant pour un moment avec le bouton et la fermeture éclair avant qu'elles ne furent en mesure de les détacher et les laisser relâchés. Cédric réussi à l'aider sans lever la tête en poussant son pantalon et son boxer jaune de ses hanches et donna un coup pour les enlever. Il sursauta quand ses petites mains froides s'enroulèrent légèrement autour de son érection et commencèrent à le caresser lentement. Il sentait comme s'il était en train de se fondre en elle, mais ses mains le touchant comme ça ne firent qu'alimenter encore plus son désir pour elle.

Il leva la tête et couvrit son corps du sien, les deux respirant lourdement, à se regarder profondément l'un l'autre. Il se pencha, l'embrassa fougueusement sur les lèvres, la goûtant, devenant de plus en plus en plus ivre de son goût. La façon dont Hermione goûtait était la chose qu'il reconnaissait le plus au monde. Il l'avait goûté des milliers de fois avant pendant des milliers d'années et à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, il se sentait comme si c'était la première fois et il était en ivre à chaque fois.

Il essaya de se rappeler la première fois - la première fois – que ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes, mais c'était il y a si longtemps, il était presque impossible pour lui de se souvenir de la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il se demandait où c'était, il y avait combien de temps et où ils se trouvaient. Il avait lu le chapitre dans le livre d'Hermione sur ce que signifiait d'être liés maintes et maintes fois et Cédric se demanda s'il connaissait Hermione et avait été lié à elle depuis le début des temps. Cela semblait être une expérience si improbable et pourtant, chaque fois que Cédric embrassait Hermione, il y croyait de tout cœur.

« C'est ta première fois, » murmura Cédric, ses mains poussant lentement sa jupe autour de sa taille.

Hermione sourit faiblement, soulevant légèrement ses hanches du sol. « Ça l'est toujours. »

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir faire cela? » lui demanda-t-il et elle rit doucement.

« Tu me le demande toujours. »

Il s'arrêta un instant puis sourit. «Je le fais, non? » demanda-t-il, en riant avec elle, ses doigts maintenant tirant lentement sa culotte le long de ses jambes. Elle l'aida en donnant des coups de pied et il s'installa au-dessus d'elle, le bas de son corps maintenant ajusté sur le sommet de ses cuisses. « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Elle sourit de nouveau, secouant légèrement la tête. « Tu ne le fais jamais, » murmura-t-elle. Son pouce glissa légèrement sur ses lèvres qui firent la moue et elle regarda dans ses yeux gris. « Je me demande combien de fois nous avons fait cela auparavant. »

Il sourit. « De nombreuses fois j'ai l'impression. » Il s'arrêta. « Es-tu nerveuse? »

« Non," dit-elle sans hésitation, puis rit doucement à nouveau. « Qui aurait pensé qu'Hermione Granger ferait une telle chose sous les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, brisant presque chaque règle de l'école dans le processus?"

Cédric sourit, presque en riant, et l'aida quand elle prit sa chemise, en essayant de la retirer au-dessus de sa tête. Ils soupirèrent tous deux de bonheur quand leurs poitrines nues furent finalement en contact. Les seuls vêtements entre eux était la jupe de Poudlard qu'Hermione avait poussé autour de sa taille et il se sentait curieusement excité à l'idée qu'elle la portait encore, étant donné ce qu'ils allaient faire. Alors qu'il continuait à la regarder cependant, son sourire s'effaça lentement et Hermione le regarda, sachant exactement ce que ses pensées étaient. Elle leva une main sur sa joue, son pouce glissant doucement sur sa peau.

« Je vais bien, ça va aller, Cédric. »

Il secoua la tête légèrement, en fermant les yeux. « Ils sont si réels quand je rêve. »

Hermione leva la tête et déposa un baiser sur son front, entre ses sourcils. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et il baissa la tête, fondant leurs lèvres dans un baiser qui semblait faire grossir l'intensité de leurs cicatrices. Leurs bouches toujours connectées, Cédric bougea ses hanches vers l'arrière et poussa complètement à l'intérieur d'elle, brisant la mince barrière, la faisant crier. Il s'immobilisa complètement, plaçant de doux baisers sur ses lèvres et son visage. Elle s'accrochait à lui, son corps raide avec la nouvelle intrusion et dans le fond de son esprit, elle savait qu'elle avait ressenti cela avant mais cela semblait si lointain, cela la fit presque penser que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle savait qu'elle avait été ici, avant, dans cette position - Cédric dessus d'elle, leurs organes reliés entre eux, étant le plus près l'un de l'autre qu'il était humainement possible. Ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois avant.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir comme cela – de simplement la prudence aux oubliettes et de faire l'amour sous les gradins des heures passées le couvre-feu. Mais chaque fois qu'Hermione était avec Cédric, elle ne se souciait de rien d'autre que lui et d'être avec lui. Rien d'autre n'existait dans son monde, sauf lui. Elle le sentit commencer à se déplacer, glissant dans et hors d'elle et elle gémit doucement, s'accrochant à lui bien, lui l'embrassant doucement, encore et encore. Elle se sentait comme si elle était morte et avait juste été réveillée à nouveau.

Tous deux étaient bien trop occupés par l'autre à remarquer leurs battements cardiaques s'accélérer en même temps, puis ralentir à nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent à battre à la même fréquence. Et ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus que la lueur rouge de leurs cicatrices commença à illuminer de plus en plus puissamment.

Albus Dumbledore s'était endormi à son bureau comme il semblait le faire la plupart des nuits maintenant, entouré de piles de livres alors qu'il tentait de recherché le plus d'information qu'il le pouvait sur la magie de Liaison qui avait pris deux de ses propres étudiants. Il était sur le chapitre d'Antoine et Cléopâtre - l'un des deux autres cas de couples liés enregistrés et connus de l'histoire - quand il avait dérivé vers le sommeil.

Mais maintenant, quelque chose l'avait réveillé et il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il prit ses lunettes en demi-lune et frotta l'arrête de son nez, en s'abstenant de bailler à nouveau. Il se leva de la chaise de bois dur de son bureau et se gratta la ligne de la mâchoire où sa barbe démangeait son visage, il ferma tous ses livres et les empila en piles plus organisées. Jetant un regard sur l'une des horloges sur le mur, il comprit que c'était juste quelques minutes après deux heures du matin. Il n'avait pas été capable d'obtenir beaucoup de repos et il ne savait pas quand il le ferait. Chaque jour, au moins un professeur ou un autre membre du personnel, venait lui faire rapport sur quelque chose qu'ils avaient vu entre Cédric et Hermione, que ce soit un baiser ou un contact éphémère ou une conversation chuchotée. Professeur Flitwick avait déclaré ce jour-là que les deux avaient ri à propos de quelque chose, même s'ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. Le fait qu'ils soient déjà capables de lire les pensées de l'autre fit craindre à Dumbledore que le sort de Liaison les liant était beaucoup plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Il avait étudié quotidiennement la pensine, regardé leurs souvenirs du passé jouées pour lui – des souvenirs de Cédric et Hermione de vies passées qu'ils ne se rappelaient pas vraiment. A l'heure actuelle, ils pensaient que ce n'étaient que des rêves, rien de plus. Mais ils étaient tellement plus que cela. Ils n'étaient pas des rêves mais des vies passées, des expériences passées que les deux avaient vécu ensemble. Jusqu'à présent, il avait compté quatorze vies séparées où ils s'étaient rencontrés et avaient vécu ensemble. Des périodes différentes, des personnes différentes et pourtant, toujours Cédric et Hermione. C'était incroyable de voir et pourtant, aussi très énervant en même temps. Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi faire de tout cela. Cédric et Hermione se réuniraient, tomberaient instantanément amoureux, et passeraient le reste de leur vie ensemble. Chaque vie prenait fin de la même façon et c'était ce que Dumbledore essayait d'élucider.

Il devait trouver un moyen de faire en sorte que l'histoire ne se répète pour la quinzième fois pour le couple.

Il fit lentement son chemin jusqu'à l'escalier circulaire de galets à ses appartements mais en passant par l'une des petites fenêtres en alcôve, il s'arrêta brusquement quand il jeta un regard et ses yeux étaient soudainement larges de vigilance. Là, sur les terres de Poudlard, regardant fixement le terrain de Quidditch dans le lointain, il vit un seul rayon de lumière rouge sortir depuis le sol vers le ciel. Il semblait venir de dessous des estrades et Dumbledore se pencha pour regarder par la fenêtre, son souffle coinça dans sa gorge.

La lumière rouge. Le marquage d'un sort de Liaison. Voir la lumière avait une telle intensité et luminosité ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Le sort avait été finalisé. La magie entre eux venait de gagner sa force maximale.

Et à cause de cela, Cédric et Hermione venaient, sans le savoir, de se condamner.

* * *

><p><strong>Wouuuh, il s'en passe des choses! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? <strong>

**N'est-ce pas tragique? *snif snif***

**Bon, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette scène, de Dumbledore et patati patata**

**30 REVIEWS, JE VOUS ADORE, ON CONTINUE À CE RYTHME! **

**Merci et à la semaine prochaine,**

**xoxo**

**FireSilver**.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Coucou tout le monde! Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre 8!**

**Je sais que vous êtes impatients de savoir la suite ;) **

**En fait, je n'aurai pas le temps de poster cette semaine, je poste donc le chapitre aujourd'hui! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles :D**

**Merci à scpotter, Delphine03, Elorah et missstardustphotos pour les reviews!**

**Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire appartient à LemonStar (lien dans mon profil). Je veux juste dire que l'histoire, je la traduis pour vous, je veux seulement savoir ce que vous en pensez! S'il vous plaît, un simple j'ai aimé! ou j'ai pas aimé! suffit.**

**RATING: M**

**Les pensées sont écrites en italiques (quand Hermione et Cédric se parlent en pensées)**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en-bas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8: Parce qu'il y a de la beauté dans la chute<strong>

Hermione se sentait comme si elle se trouvait dans une montagne russe. Ses yeux étaient fermés et pourtant, sa tête continuait à tourner et son corps s'élevait de plus en plus haut. Elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Elle n'avait même pas l'air de pouvoir se réveiller. Elle vit Cédric. Il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Elle essaya de l'appeler, mais il avait le dos tourné et il ne semblait pas être en mesure de l'entendre peu importe la résonnance de ses cris. Il ne voulait pas se tourner. Pourquoi ne se tournait-il pas?

Elle sentit des larmes chaudes commencer à lui piquer les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à lui. Ses pieds étaient comme s'ils étaient coincés au sol, enterrés dans le ciment, l'immobilisant, et personne ne venait l'aider. Sa tête tournait, incontrôlable maintenant et elle sentait comme si elle allait s'évanouir.

_Cédric!_ Cria-t-elle mais il ne se retournait toujours pas pour la regarder. Il était juste à quelques mètres et pourtant, son dos restait tourné.

Elle regarda ses environs. Elle était entourée par de grands buissons de feuillage - presque comme si elle était dans une sorte de labyrinthe. Partout où elle regardait, elle était entourée par le vert des feuilles et l'obscurité de la nuit. Où était-elle? Cédric se tenait devant elle, hors de sa portée, et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi éloignée de lui. Mais elle pouvait sentir son cœur alors quand son cœur s'accéléra soudain, le sien fit pareil et puis quand il fut saisi d'appréhension, elle se fit également nerveuse tout à coup. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, elle le ressentait aussi et elle regarda frénétiquement autour, essayant de voir la cause de son angoisse soudaine et sa peur croissante.

Elle ne pouvait rien voir et elle se demanda si c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était devenue tellement bouleversée et terrifiée. Elle voulait le voir. Elle avait _besoin_ de voir ce que Cédric avait vu. Elle ne pouvait que le sentir par lui et elle avait besoin de le voir aussi pour qu'elle puisse l'aider à le combattre.

_Cédric!_

En essayant de crier à nouveau, mais il n'entendait toujours pas. Il était trop absorbé avec tout ce qu'il voyait debout devant lui.

Sa tête tourna plus fort et elle serra ses yeux fermés, essayant de faire que ça s'arrête. Elle sentait comme si elle allait être malade. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et elle essaya de se concentrer, essaya de calmer Cédric. Il essayait de montrer qu'il était brave, mais seulement elle pouvait sentir sa peur paralysante. Elle essaya de rester calme mais c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas le joindre. Ses émotions avaient pris le dessus complétement et elle ne pouvait pas les empêcher de la bombarder comme des galets par ricochets.

« Hermione, il sait à propos de nous, » dit Cédric tout à coup par ses pensées.

« Qui? » demanda-t-elle de toute urgence, si soulagée qu'il lui réponde enfin, qu'elle failli se remettre à pleurer. Cédric ne répondit pas à sa question, car Hermione connaissait déjà la réponse. Parce que Cédric connaissait la réponse, elle le savait aussi.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était presque tremblant de peur. Quelqu'un les avait vus. Quelqu'un avait vu les marques et avait su ce qui se passait entre eux. Ils avaient été espionnés, puis avaient disparu et lui avait dit.

« _Grâce à toi et la sang de bourbe, j'obtiendrai Potter_, » siffla une voix qui ressemblait à un serpent circulant dans son corps et elle se sentit mal à l'estomac. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur comme ça avant. Il s'empara de son corps avec des mains froides et elle ne pouvait pas penser, ne pouvait pas bouger. Comme Cédric, elle était maintenant complètement paralysée. « _Avada Kedavra!_ » commanda soudainement le sifflement.

« NON! » cria Hermione, mais il était trop tard. Elle vit les étincelles vertes d'un coup de baguette non identifiable et Cédric fut renversé sur le sol, ayant été tué sur le coup.

La force la tenant debout brisa instantanément et Hermione tomba sur le sol dur sur les mains et les genoux. Elle pleurait tellement, elle pouvait à peine voir, mais elle rampa vers lui. Elle ne pouvait plus le sentir. Il avait complètement disparu dans le néant et avec, leur bras ne brillaient plus. Son être ne coulait plus en elle. Elle pleurait si fort, elle se sentait comme si elle allait elle-même se rendre malade et elle tomba sur lui, enfouissant sa tête dans sa poitrine. Il était déjà si froid. Elle s'accrocha à lui, ne voulant pas jamais lâcher.

«_ Cédric ... ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie._ »

Cela commença lentement mais elle le sentit tout de même. Elle l'accueilli, excitée. Elle n'allait pas vivre sans Cédric. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de vivre. Le sort le savait aussi et Hermione sentit son cœur commencer à ralentir. Ses yeux se fermèrent et alors qu'elle prenait son dernier souffle, elle sentit un vent rugissant lourdement dans ses oreilles avant sa mort, s'accrochant toujours à Cédric.

_« Vous serez tous deux morts demain soir. »_

Hermione se réveilla dans un tel sursaut, en position assise, couverte d'une mince couche de sueur brillante et son couvre-lit avait été poussé de son corps. Le cri qui déchira ses poumons perçant la silencieuse nuit, réveilla tout le monde dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de crier. Sa terreur ne pouvait pas être arrêtée et elle tremblait et pleurait alors qu'elle continuait à crier.

Et à travers le château, niché dans son lit, dormant, pour une fois sans avoir un cauchemar Cédric senti sa peur déchirer à travers son corps et ses cris résonner dans ses oreilles. Il n'hésita même pas. Il jeta les couvertures de son corps et bondit de son lit. Il devait se rendre à elle. Quelque chose se passait et il devait la sauver. Alors qu'il courrait, il essaya de lui parler à travers leurs pensées, mais elle était inatteignable. Sa crainte à elle était trop grande et, dans la seconde, s'empara du sien également.

Professeur McGonagall tenta de calmer Hermione, mais ses cris ne s'arrêtaient pas. Les mots sifflés se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit et elle pouvait encore sentir le corps froid de Cédric contre le sien. Une foule s'était rassemblée devant la porte, regardant dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lavande et Parvati, et Ron et Harry durent pousser leur chemin à travers leurs compatriotes colocataires pour l'atteindre.

« Cédric! » sanglota-t-elle alors que Minerva saisissait ses épaules, la secouant, et plusieurs étudiants se regardèrent avec confusion en entendant le nom du Poufsouffle s'échapper hors de ses lèvres.

« Hermione, » Harry haleta, à bout de souffle, finalement capables d'entrer dans la chambre et lui et Ron étaient furent instantanément à côté d'elle se sentant impuissants. Ron attrapa ses bras et Harry essaya de la forcer à le regarder mais elle n'arrêtait pas de hurler, frappant autour d'elle comme si elle essayait de combattre quelque chose dans ses rêves qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir.

« Voldemort! » cria Hermione et tout le monde sauf Minerva et Harry qui avait entendu étouffèrent des cris de stupeur. « Harry, Voldemort arrive! » Harry fut choqué dans le silence le plus complet alors que son meilleur ami le regardait, les yeux écarquillés avec une terreur qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. « J'ai besoin de Cédric. J'ai besoin de voir Cédric! »

Personne ne bougea et l'air sembla s'évaporer de la chambre tandis que les yeux d'Hermione roulèrent dans leurs orbites et qu'elle s'évanouit dans les bras de Minerva.

Cédric changea rapidement de direction et au lieu de courir vers la tour de Gryffondor vers où ses pieds l'emmenait initialement, il sentit Hermione se déplacer et il courut vers l'infirmerie. Le sang rugissait dans ses oreilles alors que son cœur battait dans sa poitrine.

« _Hermione!_ » cria fort son esprit mais elle ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas la joindre et cela le terrifiait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre avant.

Madame Pomfresh se pencha sur Hermione, en appuyant sur une main à son front, essayant de déterminer ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille, alors que Minerva, Albus et Harry et Ron attendaient tous au bord de son lit, effrayés, anxieux et confus quant à ce qui s'était passé. Lorsque les grandes portes à l'entrée du hall s'ouvrirent dans un fracas, ils regardèrent tous pour voir Cédric, haletant lourdement, entrer.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher trop près du lit où Hermione était couchée cependant, Ron se dirigea vers lui, ses yeux bleus brillant avec colère. Sans rien dire au premier abord, Ron serra son poing en arrière et l'envoya vers l'avant, en collision avec la mâchoire de Cédric. La seule force du coup envoya Cédric sur le sol et Ron se pencha pour lui en envoyer un autre mais Harry l'agrippa, essayant de le retenir en arrière.

« Putain, que lui as-tu fait? » exigea Ron, criant sur lui, ne s'occupant pas que McGonagall et Dumbledore étaient tous les deux là pour le punir de son langage et de sa violence. « Hermione allait très bien avant cette foutue deuxième tâche! Que lui as-tu fait? »

Cédric fut en mesure de se remettre sur ses pieds tandis qu'Harry retenait Ron. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal et il savait qu'il allait avoir une ecchymose. Il savait aussi que Ron et Harry étaient les meilleurs amis d'Hermione et qu'ils étaient inquiets et effrayés pour elle, mais cela ne leur donnaient pas le droit de le frapper. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Ils ne savaient pas que c'était tellement plus puissant que n'importe qui.

« Je n'ai rien fait à Hermione! » cria Cédric et Ron lutta pour se libérer de l'emprise d'Harry pour qu'il puisse envoyer un autre coup de poing à l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

« M. Weasley, M. Diggory, » parla calmement Dumbledore, se dirigeant pas à pas vers les trois jeunes étudiants.

« Miss Granger a besoin de calme. J'ai besoin que tout le monde sorte d'ici à l'instant, » exigea Madame Pomfresh d'un chuchotement, horrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un manque autant de respect à cette infirmerie en cherchant la bagarre et en criant.

« Cédric a ma permission de rester avec Hermione, » Dumbledore continua mais comme Ron et Harry avait ouvert la bouche pour se plaindre, il poursuivit. « Professeur McGonagall et moi-même allons parler à Ron et Harry dans mon bureau et leur expliquer la présente situation. »

Cédric grogna presque. Personne ne lui avait expliqué ce qui se passait à lui ou à Hermione. Ils avaient dû comprendre par eux-mêmes mais bien sûr Dumbledore dorlotait Harry. Il secoua légèrement la tête. Il ne le pensait pas. Il n'avait pas eu de problème avec Harry Potter ou Ron Weasley, à part maintenant, avec le coup de poing. Il était tellement terrifié pour Hermione qu'il ne réfléchissait pas clairement.

Sans hésiter ou dans l'attente qu'on le laisse seul avec elle, Cédric alla à Hermione, se couchant sur le lit, et la toucha et l'embrassa. Il s'assit sur le côté du lit et pressa son front au sien, en fermant les yeux, en essayant de se calmer et envoyer un peu de sa tranquillité en elle.

« Comment savait-il qu'elle serait ici? » demanda Harry à Dumbledore quand tout le monde quitta l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh fermant les portes derrière eux.

La chambre était silencieuse et sombre et Cédric concentra toute son attention sur Hermione qui ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Il garda son front appuyé sur le sien et une main se posa sur sa joue. Son autre était placée sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur et alors qu'il sentait les battements de son propre cœur se calmer peu à peu tandis qu'il se calmait, il sentait que les siens faisaient pareil. Il mit toute son énergie à essayer de retrouver la paix, s'il ne le faisait pas, elle ne le pourrait pas. Ils sentaient tout ensemble à présent.

Depuis leur première fois sous les estrades de Quidditch, la force de leur liaison avait augmenté de dix. Quand il avait faim, son estomac à elle grognait aussi. Quand elle s'asseyait en classe et éternuait, peu importe où il était dans le château, Cédric sentait son propre nez commencer à chatouiller. Ça ne les effrayait pas, comme on aurait pu penser. Ils s'attendaient presque à ce que cela se produise. Hermione avait lu que la stimulation sexuelle porterait le sort à sa pleine puissance et maintenant, le désir que leurs corps expérimentaient n'était jamais satisfait, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils faisaient l'amour tous les jours, chaque fois qu'ils pouvaient trouver le temps. Ils se rencontraient dans des classes vides et sur plusieurs instances, dans la serre. Ils se désiraient toujours et ils se sentaient vides quand ils étaient séparés.

« C'est ça, Mione, » lui murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés, sa concentration axée sur absolument rien à part elle. « Respire avec moi, bébé. »

Il savait maintenant qu'il avait été haletant pas à cause du sprint de sa chambre l'infirmerie. Il avait été haletant parce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de respirer. Son cauchemar avait pris son énergie et elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Par conséquent, Cédric n'avait pas pu non plus.

« Aïe. »

Les yeux de Cédric s'ouvrirent et il exhala un soupir de soulagement en voyant que ses propres yeux s'ouvraient également

« Qu'y-a-t-il? Est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-il arrivé? » Demanda-t-il immédiatement. Il n'avait pas voulu la bombarder de questions, mais il devait savoir ce qui se passait. Elle le cachait et peu importe combien il cherchait dans son esprit, il ne pouvait trouver de réponses.

Elle poussa doucement sa main sur sa joue et elle ouvrit sa mâchoire, grimaçant de douleur avant de le refermer. « Quelqu'un t'as frappé? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, » dit-il, en s'assoyant, la main restant sur sa poitrine, en s'assurant que son cœur était resté au même rythme soutenu. «Ton ami, Ron, avait une assez forte opinion de moi. »

Hermione le regarda, sentant encore sa mâchoire où Cédric avait été frappé, puis elle leva son autre main à son visage, ses doigts glissant doucement sur la marque rouge sur sa mâchoire droite, commence déjà lentement à meurtrir. Elle aurait dû parler à Ron à ce sujet. Il ne pouvait pas simplement frapper les gens - en particulier Cédric et pas seulement parce que s'il frappait Cédric, il la frappait aussi. Elle lui avait donné dit d'innombrables fois que la violence n'était jamais la réponse, mais c'était un discours qui ne semblait pas entrer dans la tête de Ron, dû aux nombreuses bagarres auxquelles il avait participé.

Elle commença lentement à se rendre compte qu'elle était à l'infirmerie et Cédric senti sa confusion, se rapprocha d'elle à nouveau. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers le collet de son chandail, le tirant sur elle et ils manœuvrèrent leurs corps jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit complètement sur son dos et qu'il fut sur elle. Il espérait vraiment que Madame Pomfresh ne reviendrait pas pour les trouver dans cette situation compromettante et ses pensées firent sourire doucement Hermione avant qu'elle ne presse doucement ses lèvres aux siennes.

Cédric n'hésita pas à répondre au baiser, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, en l'inclinant légèrement sur le côté pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser plus profondément, sa bouche contre la sienne, sa langue glissant dans sa bouche et dégustant cette douce saveur qui était sienne complètement.

«Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, » lui dit-il, en utilisant sa force intérieure pour arracher sa bouche de la sienne. Premières choses d'abord. Il devait savoir ce qui se passait pour qu'il puisse l'aimer avant que le soleil ne se lève et qu'elle sorte de l'infirmerie.

A la pensée de son cauchemar, Hermione se refroidit instantanément une fois de plus et elle s'accrocha à Cédric étroitement, ne le lâchant pas, jamais. Elle ne voulait pas en parler mais elle savait qu'elle devait. Elle le cachait à Cédric. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il essayait de lire ses pensées, mais elle se cachait de lui, ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à son inquiétude et sa légère appréhension, de plus en plus forte à chaque minute qui passait, elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'accrocha à lui plus fort.

« Nous allons mourir, » chuchota-t-elle sur le côté de son cou. « Je l'ai vu. » Elle le sentit se raidir, mais elle serra ses bras autour de lui alors il ne pouvait pas la tirer vers l'arrière pour la regarder. Elle pressa son visage plus dans son épaule et dans son cou. « Quelqu'un sait pour notre liaison. Ils ont vu nos marques ou nous ont vus ensemble ou ... je ne sais pas. » Sa voix commença à trembler et elle le sentit appuyer sur ses lèvres sur son oreille, essayant de garder son calme afin qu'elle puisse continuer à parler. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et se força à continuer. « Ils sont des espions pour Voldemort. »

Comme presque tout le monde dans le monde de la sorcellerie, Cédric s'immobilisa au nom. Il ne l'avait jamais dit et il ne pouvait presque pas le supporter quand quelqu'un le disait.

« Il va te tuer au cours de la troisième tâche pour me tuer. Et puis il va tuer Ron. Il va tuer toute personne proche d'Harry. Il ne veut qu'Harry mais nous sommes dans son chemin. »

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et Cédric sentaient l'humidité sur son cou. Il la serra plus fort tandis elle tremblait.

Cédric ne comprenait pas. Il ne doutait pas de son rêve mais il doutait de sa signification. Chaque fois qu'il rêvait de leur décès, elle s'était noyée. Elle n'était pas morte à travers lui. Elle mourrait, puis il suivait toujours. Quelques moments passaient après qu'elle s'était noyée et il mourrait aussi mais elle mourrait toujours en premier. Elle disparaissait toujours avant, malgré ses efforts pour la sauver et il mourrait toujours volontiers.

« Ne fais pas la troisième tâche, je t'en prie. Tu dois renoncer, » plaida Hermione, le libérant juste assez pour qu'ils puissent bouger leurs têtes et qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux. Il sécha ses larmes mais d'autres glissèrent et s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer. « Je ne peux pas te perdre. On vient de se retrouver. Ne fais pas la troisième tâche, s'il te plaît. Nous n'y survivrons pas, sinon. »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'abandonner ce qu'il avait commencé. Elle le savait et pourtant, elle lui demandait la seule chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il avait fait face à des tonnes de batailles. Si quelqu'un essayait de le tuer lui ou Hermione, il avait besoin de s'en occuper au lieu de faire marche arrière et s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il devait passer au travers. Il devait se sauver lui et Hermione et espérer, quand il ferait, que toutes ses menaces et ses cauchemars prendraient fin. C'était son devoir de prendre soin d'elle et de veiller à ce qu'elle soit bien. Il ne pourrait pas le faire s'il abandonnait et se cachait, vivant dans la peur que ce soit le dernier jour qu'il lui reste à vivre.

Hermione vit toutes ses pensées et elle l'embrassa, en lui transmettant sa peur et l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui dans ce baiser, en essayant de le convaincre que ne pas abandonner n'était même pas une option. S'il entrait dans ce labyrinthe pour sa troisième tâche, il mourrait, et elle aussi. Il devait abandonner. Elle savait que c'était contre ses principes, mais sûrement, il l'aimait plus que la victoire et la gloire.

_Je t'en prie, Cédric. Ne fais pas ça_, plaida-t-elle, l'embrassant plus fort, plus profondément.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, l'embrassant plutôt, répondant à sa chaleur et sa faim. Il la poussa plus loin sur le lit, se couchant complètement au-dessus d'elle. Ils se rappelèrent tous deux qu'ils étaient en fragiles et minces pyjamas et elle gémit doucement quand il prit un de ses seins au travers de son fin débardeur.

_Je vais parler à Dumbledore_, répondit-il, suçant gentiment sa langue. _Je te le promets._

Mais d'abord, il y avait d'autres questions à régler. Elle avait eu une mauvaise nuit et il devait s'occuper d'elle en premier. Après qu'il l'eut fait cette nuit, seulement après il s'occuperait de lui-même et irait parler à Dumbledore le lendemain.

* * *

><p><strong>Ouh la la, vous ne vous en attendiez pas de celle-là, hein?<strong>

**C'est un choc, non? ;) **

**Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite? Cédric va-t-il participer? Et Voldy? Dites-moi tout!**

**Pour 177 vues pour le dernier chapitre, je veux des reviews! **

**Merci et à la semaine prochaine,**

**xoxo**

**FireSilver**.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou, **

**je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps, mais je vous livre le chapitre plus tôt!**

**Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews mais je vous comprend,vous deviez avoir plein d'examens comme moi! **

**Merci quand même à Delphine03 et missstardustphotos!**

**-Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire appartient à LemonStar (lien dans mon profil)**

**-Rating: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9: Peu importe où tu vas, laisse-moi venir aussi<strong>

Ron Weasley savait qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses dans ce monde qu'il ne comprenait pas complètement et qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Il se doutait bien que depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il était devenu un peu plus paresseux en s'attendant à ce que ses meilleurs amis comprennent les choses et qu'il les suive aveuglément. Dans le trio d'or, il n'était définitivement pas le cerveau des opérations et il le savait très bien. Il vivait très bien avec cette notion la plupart du temps.

Alors qu'il était assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec Harry, les deux amis écoutant attentivement ce que le directeur leur expliquait à propos d'Hermione et Cédric Diggory, Ron ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Harry sentait poindre un mal de tête comme lui. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Hermione et Cédric étaient…liés? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait signifier? Il entendait la chose expliquée en grands détails mais il ne semblait pas comprendre l'entièreté de la chose. Cédric et Hermione se connaissait depuis des siècles et avaient partagé des vies passées ensemble? C'était la chose la plus insensée que Ron avait entendu et avec les frères qu'il avait, il avait entendu des tonnes de choses ridicules dans sa vie.

Cette situation venait de remporter le grand prix cependant. Il regarda Dumbledore alors qu'il parlait d'Hermione et Cédric et de leurs différentes vies ensemble et des effets que le sort de liaison avaient sur eux et même s'il avait vu différents changements s'opérer chez Hermione qui l'avait un peu inquiété, il ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qui se disait. L'idée d'une telle connexion entre deux personnes- en particulier quand Hermione était une de ces personnes – sonnait comme une création de fiction.

« Peut-être un coup d'œil dans la pensine aidera, » suggéra Dumbledore, sentant le doute résonant des jeunes hommes assis dans les chaises en face de son bureau. Le vieil homme se leva lentement et approcha son bras vers la pensine située dans le coin qu'il étudiait sur une base nocturne quotidienne, en essayant d'obtenir une compréhension plus profonde sur le sort magique entre deux de ses étudiants.

Albus Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais être pris pour un imbécile et il savait qu'il en saisissait les bases. La magie entre Cédric et Hermione, maintenant qu'ils avaient commis l'acte final du sort en s'adonnant au désir aveuglant entre eux, était incassable. Il n'y avait pas moyen de briser la liaison. Elle durait depuis des dizaines de siècles et même pas un homme comme Albus Dumbledore n'aurait la possibilité de mettre un terme à cela. Cette magie serait toujours entre eux: sans fin, jamais satisfaite, les possédant toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien sauf la mort jusqu'à ce qu'une autre vie pour eux ne commence et que la magie reprenne à nouveau.

« Venez, » dit Dumbledore, guidant les deux garçons à la pensine. « Maintenant, ce sera difficile d'y croire au début, mais tout ce que vous verrez est en effet déjà arrivé. Ceux que vous verrez sont bel et bien Hermione et Cédric mais ne sont pas ceux que vous connaissez maintenant. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et Ron secoua la tête légèrement pour montrer son incrédulité face à l'ensemble de la situation. Harry, d'autre part, était un peu plus ouvert à cette possibilité très étrange. Hermione avait agi très différemment dernièrement. Elle s'évadait constamment pour être avec Cédric, riait de blagues que personne dans son entourage ne pouvait entendre, écrivait dans des langues qu'elle, elle-même, ne semblait même pas savoir. Depuis la seconde tâche lorsque Cédric l'avait sauvée du fond du lac, rien de sa meilleure amie n'avait été pareil comme avant. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi. Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi Hermione avait crié le nom de Voldemort cette nuit dans son cauchemar.

* * *

><p><em>1860 - Londres<em>

Emma Granger avait stratégique assise sa fille à la table à côté de Seigneur Diggory pour le dîner et maintenant, comme tous les invités prenaient leurs repas, parlaient bruyamment et riaient des plaisanteries politiques et sociales qu'ils se partageaient à l'un et à l'autre, Emma ne faisait guère attention- bien qu'elle savait qu'il était incroyablement impoli de sa part de le faire, mais ses efforts n'allaient pas être ignorés cette nuit.

Hermione avait dix-huit ans et il était temps que la jeune fille se marie. Seigneur Cédric Diggory, le seul fils d'une des familles les plus riches de toute la ville, venait de rentrer d'un voyage d'un an en Inde, en aidant à établir plus de terres pour l'empire de la Reine et la Grande-Bretagne et Emma et son mari, Robert Granger , avaient estimé que ce serait un match parfait entre les deux. Les deux familles avaient leur part de richesse et de puissance et de respectabilité et un assemblage d'Hermione et Cédric serait tout simplement une union parfaite.

Cédric était très conscient de la présence de la jeune beauté assise à sa gauche. Sa robe était d'un bleu pervenche qui correspondent parfaitement à son corps mince fragile, sa peau était pâle et impeccable avec une pincée de taches de rousseur sur l'arrête de son nez et ses grands yeux bruns et doux sourire étaient à la fois convivial et lumineux. Contrairement à toutes les autres femmes présentes, ses cheveux n'avaient pas été tirés vers le haut dans quelques nœuds douloureusement serrés sur le haut de sa tête. Elle était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue dans toutes ses années de vie et de voyage.

Il n'avait pas voulu la fixer pendant qu'ils mangeaient, mais il trouva qu'il était extrêmement difficile, presque impossible, de ne pas la regarder. Il avait probablement l'air d'un imbécile abruti aux autres invités présents, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il la regarda et pour quelque raison, il se sentait ... familier à elle - un sentiment de déjà-vu comme s'il l'avait vue auparavant. Il savait que ce sentiment n'était pas logique. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione Granger avant cette nuit et il ne la connaissait certainement pas de la façon dont son corps et son esprit pensaient.

Ses doigts le démangeaient de la toucher mais il savait combien se serait follement inapproprié. Son père le jetterait en-dehors de la maison sur son cul, ni plus ni moins et lui interdirait à jamais de s'approcher de sa fille. C'était le meilleur scénario de ce qui pourrait se passer si Cédric osait la toucher ici même. Il serra les poings si étroitement que ses articulations commencèrent à virer au blanc. Cela n'avait pas d'importance si Cédric état un homme important dans l'expansion de l'empire ou qu'il était dans les bonnes grâces de la Reine elle-même. Ce qui importait c'était l'honneur d'Hermione et la toucher ternirait cette image. Cédric ne lui ferait pas cela.

Pour une raison quelconque, il semblait savoir qu'elle aimait être embrassée à l'intérieur de ses coudes et qu'elle était chatouilleuse derrière ses genoux. Elle avait une tache de rousseur sur l'intérieur du gauche et cette pensée le poussait à y apposer ses lèvres qui semblaient êtres attirées vers elle. Comment savait-il tout cela? Il plissa les sourcils intérieurement. Il était clairement en train d'inventer des choses.

Après le dernier des plats furent débarrassés, la mère d'Hermione, Emma, s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit chaleureusement à lui et sa fille. « Hermione, peut-être que tu pourrais montrer au Seigneur Diggory les jardins? Tout est enfin fleuri avec le temps chaud et l'air frais sera agréable à sentir après avoir été enfermés dans cette salle à manger pendant si longtemps. »

Hermione s'abstint de rouler ses yeux, sachant que ce ne serait pas un des gestes des plus convenables pour une dame, comme le disait sa mère. Ce n'était un secret ce qu'Emma, et même son père Robert, manigançaient. Ils avaient vu le titre et la richesse de Cédric et sa position - de plus en plus de plus en plus important que les terres de la Reine réparties dans le monde entier - dans la monarchie et ils lui ont immédiatement attribué le titre de beau-fils. Elle en était écœurée. N'avait-elle son mot à dire dans tout cela? Ses parents n'avaient jamais considéré que, par hasard, elle ne veuille pas se marier avec Cédric Diggory? Elle ne le connaissait même pas. Pourquoi devrait-elle se sentir obligé de passer le reste de sa vie avec un inconnu juste pour la poursuite du progrès politique et social de sa famille?

Mais alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise, son bras frôla accidentellement le sien et elle haleta, instantanément bombardée avec des images étranges dans son esprit d'yeux gris et de lèvres faisant légèrement la moue - qu'elle savait qu'elle avait embrassée de nombreuses fois auparavant. Effrayée, surprise, et bizarrement excitée, Hermione leva les yeux vers Cédric et vit qu'il la fixait, ses yeux sombres et flamboyants. Elle frissonna, car elle sembla être en mesure de lire dans ses pensées et il la déshabillait avidement de ses yeux. Il avait vu ce qu'elle avait vu – des images de baisers, de chair nue touchant l'autre, de corps joints et basculant intimement. Les deux semblèrent se rendre compte que les images étaient de l'un et de l'autre. Et tout cela d'un contact.

« Oui, mère,» dit Hermione, debout, se demandant comment sa voix ne tremblait pas et comment se faisait-il qu'elle était capable de ne pas flancher malgré ses genoux tremblants sous sa robe. « Je serai heureux de montrer au Seigneur Diggory nos jardins. »

Elle quitta la salle à manger et elle sentit Cédric juste derrière elle. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir vers les portes arrière menant à la propriété arrière du domaine de son père, elle haleta doucement quand elle sentit soudain sa main sur son dos. La façon dont sa robe était coupée, la peau entre ses omoplates était exposée et il touchait maintenant sa peau nue audacieusement. Elle ne l'en empêcha pas cependant. Son corps senti instantanément comme s'il était en feu à cause de son toucher. Elle ne pensait même pas à l'arrêter.

« Je vous connais,» murmura-t-il, se dressant complètement derrière elle pour que son dos soit pressé contre son torse et que ses lèvres soient à la hauteur de son oreille. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui qu'ils se trouvent dans le hall de la maison de ses parents, ben à la vue de tous. Son esprit était happé complètement par quelque chose d'autre et la propriété était la dernière chose qui l'intéressait.

« Comment puis-je vous connaître? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, à bout de souffle. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle sentit ses mains glisser sur ses hanches et reposer sur son ventre pendant un moment avant d'approcher lentement du devant de ses seins. « Nous avons fait cela auparavant. »

Leurs cœurs battaient, frappaient contre leur poitrine et ils respirèrent lourdement alors qu'Hermione sentait ses mains et ses lèvres sur elle. Il la tourna et ses bras à elle se retrouvèrent instantanément autour de son cou alors qu'il attacha sa bouche à la sienne, embrassant le souffle même de ses poumons. C'était désespéré. Affamé. Aucun des deux ne pouvaient se rapprocher assez de l'autre. Ses doigts agrippèrent les cheveux de sa nuque et il la guida derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pressée contre le mur. Même lorsqu'ils ne purent plus respirer, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser.

Ils n'étaient plus ceux en charge d'eux-mêmes.

Harry et Ron arrachèrent leurs regards de la pensine alors que leur meilleure amie devenait de plus en plus intime avec Cédric, juste dans le hall qui était supposé être la maison de ses parents. Harry fronça les sourcils en frottant le derrière de son cou. Ça avait définitivement été Hermione et Cédric mais un siècle plus tôt. Comment c'était possible? Comment cela pouvait être même possible? Sa tête commença à tourner de douleur à penser à ça. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer comment Cédric et Hermione s'étaient sentis depuis les derniers mois depuis que cette magie avait effet sur eux.

« Putain, » dit Ron, le bout de ses oreilles rouges de honte d'avoir vu Hermione dans une telle position. « Est-ce toujours aussi ... rapide? »

« C'est le seul cas dans toute leurs vies que la connexion a été presque instantanée entre eux,» dit Dumbledore. « Il faut habituellement quelques jours et parfois, même quelques semaines avant que le sort soit à sa pleine puissance entre eux. »

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, essayant de secouer la vision de Hermione étant baisée par Cédric contre un mur, puis se tourna vers le professeur. « Comment cela at-il terminé? Comment la vie s'est terminée pour eux? »

« Ils se sont mariés dans les deux semaines et Hermione s'est installée en Inde avec Cédric. Ils ont vécus là pendant trois ans et cela a été les plus belles années de leur vie,» dit Dumbledore, joignant les mains derrière son dos. « Mais Hermione est morte dans un terrible accident de noyade et Cédric est mort deux jours plus tard. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant en arrière vers la pensine avant de regarder Dumbledore. « Professeur? D'où cela vient-il? Pourquoi Hermione et Cédric? »

« Est-ce qu'ils ...» Ron se racla la gorge, fronçant les sourcils. « Meurent? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oui, malheureusement, ils meurent. Mais nous mourront tous, Mr Weasley. C'est la partie facile, » dit le beaucoup plus âgé et beaucoup plus sage professeur avant de tourner la tête vers Harry. « Quant à savoir où et quand cela a commencé ... Je ne sais malheureusement pas encore. Il y a des dizaines de vies à trier et il est certain que j'ai besoin d'étudier cela de plus près. J'ai besoin de comprendre le sort complètement avant que je ne peux même commencer à les aider ».

« Savez-vous s'ils ont -»

« Oui, » répondit Dumbledore alors que Ron commençait à se transformer en betterave rouge à cause de la question qu'il avait presque formulé. « Ils l'ont fait et le sort a atteint sa pleine puissance à cause de cela. Leurs esprits et leurs cœurs sont maintenant si étroitement reliés, il n'existe aucun sort qu'aucun homme sur terre ne pourra rompre. Ils peuvent lire les pensées de l'autre maintenant. Leurs souvenirs s'étirent sont aussi loin que toute leurs vies dans le passé. Quand ils sont séparés, leurs corps éprouvent une douleur qu'aucun autre être humain ne peut comprendre ou puissent se rapporter. Si l'un meurt, l'autre n'a aucune chance de survie. »

Harry et Ron étaient silencieux alors que chacun mesuraient le poids des paroles de leur sage professeur.

Harry parla le premier. « Que pouvons-nous faire pour les aider, professeur? »

Dumbledore regarda les deux jeunes hommes et sourit légèrement. Il savait qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour aider leur meilleure amie et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. «J'ai peut-être un plan.»

* * *

><p>Hermione gémit sous lui alors que ses lèvres continuaient leur torture lente sur son corps et qu'il faisait lentement son chemin sur sa gorge à l'un de ses seins, ses mamelons durcissant à travers le tissu fragile du débardeur dans lequel elle dormait. Chaque fois qu'ils s'embrassaient l'un l'autre ou étaient intimement liés, dans les affres de l'amour, ils recevaient toujours des éclairs de leurs vies antérieures ensemble et ils faisaient enfin la différence entre la vision et à quelle période elle appartenait. Ils n'étaient plus effrayés ou désorientés par ces images qui jouaient devant eux. Ils les accueillaient et étaient excités quand ils découvraient des aspects nouveaux dans les visions.<p>

Suspendu dans l'air au-dessus de son lit d'hôpital, Cédric pouvait sentir les fleurs douces qu'il sentait il y a des mois à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Sentir ce parfum exotique avait été sa première vision quand il avait frôlé Hermione pour la première fois, l'intriguant bien, mais maintenant, il savait finalement ce que c'était. C'était de leur vie en Inde ensemble. Dans la petite cour de leur maison à Bombay, Hermione avait fait pousser des fleurs partout et leur parfum soufflait et entrait par la fenêtre de leur chambre dans les petites heures du matin et le réveillait toujours.

Hermione lui avait dit que c'était du safran Crocus car elle pouvait parfois le sentir aussi. De sa vie en Inde avec lui, elle se souvint que les fleurs violettes délicates avaient toujours été ses favorites et les avait plantées le plus. A travers les visions, elle avait également vu que, après qu'elle s'était noyée, lors de la cérémonie funèbre, Cédric avait entouré son corps de safran Crocus avant qu'ils ne l'aient réduit en cendres. Cédric était mort moins de douze heures après cela et il avait reçu le même traitement avant que leurs cendres soient dispersées dans l'océan. Ensemble.

L'aile de l'infirmerie était silencieuse et sombre sauf pour leurs lourds halètements et la lueur rouge de leurs cicatrices. Les doigts d'Hermione trouvèrent ses cheveux, s'emmêlant en eux et elle s'accrocha à sa tête alors qu'il prodiguait toute son attention sur ses seins pour le moment. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle était tellement perdue dans les sentiments qu'il provoquait toujours en elle qu'elle ne sentit même pas qu'il enlevait tous leurs vêtements. Elle haletait, ses mains étaient crispées sur ses biceps musclés alors qu'il entrait en elle avec une rapide poussée, presque désespérée - son corps tremblant de sa faim pour elle.

Bientôt, il fut enfoui au fond d'elle, poussant durement contre son étroitesse, et le lit de l'hôpital commença à grincer mais tellement peu puisque leurs corps bougeaient ensemble dans une harmonisation parfaite. Assis sur les genoux, il passa ses bras autour de ses jambes et les leva sur ses épaules, se poussant plus profondément en elle. Il baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille sous lui. Ses boucles brunes étaient en plein désordre sur son oreiller et son corps tout entier brillait de sueur, de son doux visage à ses seins ronds et ses mamelons durs. Et puis il y avait l'ouverture entre ses jambes, toujours prête pour lui, serrée et humide, imbibée de son désir pour lui qui correspondait à son propre désir pour elle. C'était comme si tout son corps palpitait autour de sa dureté et à chaque poussée en elle, il pouvait sentir qu'elle se resserrait. Elle était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue.

Ses cuisses se mirent à trembler de leur perchoir sur ses épaules. Il leva les mains pour les stabiliser et les empêcher de glisser de son corps. Aucun des deux n'eut la pensée que quelqu'un puisse les surprendre. Aucun des deux ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à eux.

Il poussa en elle plus ardemment et grogna en l'entendant gémir son prénom encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas en avoir assez d'elle et pourtant il pouvait sentir le sang se propager dans son membre palpitant et la familière ruée humide et chaude qui le rendait fou. Il baissa ses cuisses et les enveloppa autour de sa taille, se penchant pour embrasser ses lèvres alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Leurs corps glissèrent et bougèrent ensemble. Chaque coup envoyait une onde à travers son corps qui se précipita à travers ses nerfs et s'échappa de sa bouche comme un gémissement. Cédric s'enfonça profond en elle, heurta presque le col de son utérus avec chaque poussée, la faisant haleter avec surprise et pris chacune de ses expirations dans sa propre bouche alors qu'il l'embrassait profondément.

« Hermione, » lui dit-il. « Hermione. » Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et suça sur sa peau alors qu'il augmentait la vitesse. Lorsque la poussée finale s'écrasa sur ses murs serrés, sensibles, Cédric gémit dans la nuque de son cou, «Mione ...»

« Cédric! » Hermione cria tandis qu'elle serrait son corps près du sien, elle pouvait sentir sa semence chaude en elle et son pénis chaud pulsant en elle. Cédric embrassa son visage partout où ses lèvres pouvaient atteindre alors que leurs corps tout deux tremblant de leurs orgasmes simultanés. Ils atteignaient toujours l'orgasme ensemble. Chaque fois.

«Je t'aime», murmura-t-elle, les jambes et les bras l'enserrant encore, sa respiration lentement - très lentement - retourna à la normale. Cédric leva la tête pour voir qu'elle pleurait, mais elle secoua la tête et sourit. « Cela me semble tellement pas assez. _Je t'aime_. Il devrait y avoir quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que je pourrais te dire. »

Cédric sourit, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes. Il ne le dit pas mais il se sentait exactement pareil.

Tous deux se tinrent immobiles, leurs lèvres encore connectées mais leurs yeux écarquillés, quand soudain, rompant la quiétude de l'infirmerie, les échos de cris d'un bébé se firent entendre. Cédric releva la tête et même s'il savait que le bruit ne venait pas de leur environnement, il regarda autour d'eux, dans la salle vide. Un autre cri d'enfant sonna et Hermione prit une respiration tremblante.

« Cédric », murmura-t-elle et il tourna la tête pour la regarder. «C'est notre bébé. »

* * *

><p><strong>Dum dum dummmm!<strong>

**Ahahah vous allez m'en vouloir mais ce n'est pas ma fiction ;)**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé! Harry et Ron le découvrant et le...bébé?**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger mais si vous voyez des fautes, dites-le-moi!**

**Merci et à la semaine prochaine :)**

**xoxo,**

**FireSilver.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou! Je vous ai manqué?**

**Comment allez-vous? Je sais, je suis en retard, mais je suis débordée ces temps-ci! **

**Merci a scpotter, Delphine03, Elorah, princesselele, Nounoune (tu es québécoise hein?) et misstardustphotos!**

**Je vous amène aujourd'hui l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction! **

**Waouh! Vous êtes prêts? Je pense que non. Bonne lecture. Non franchement, vous allez mourir. Mouahahah**

**-Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire appartient à LemonStar (lien dans mon profil)**

**-Rating: M**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10: Les mots qui n'ont jamais été dits<strong>

Les sombres nuages menaçants qui planaient dans le ciel depuis une grande partie de la journée se dispersèrent finalement au début de la soirée, se changeant en une fine bruine, et commencèrent à tomber, trempant lentement tout sur leur passage. C'était la température parfaite pour rester au chaud dans son lit et boire une tasse de chocolat chaud en lisant un bon livre tout en restant au sec.

Il savait que c'était exactement ce qu'Hermione faisait dans la tour de Gryffondor même si elle continuait de se laisser distraire par ses rêveries. Elle voulait qu'il vienne. Elle avait besoin de lui au moment où il avait besoin d'elle. Cela faisait pratiquement quatre heures depuis qu'il avait été en elle et son corps été en manque de la douce libération qu'elle seule pouvait lui donner de la douleur qui l'engouffrait d'être loin d'elle.

Cédric resta sur le terrain de Quidditch cependant, se tenant au centre, se laissant tremper et espérant que la froideur de la pluie puisse calmer son corps. Il devait se concentrer et avait besoin de faire disparaître Hermione de ses pensées juste pour un instant. Elle y était toujours comme il était toujours dans les siennes. Il n'y avait pas un moment qu'ils avaient seulement à eux et c'était ce que Cédric avait besoin. Juste un moment de pensée sans qu'elle ne le sache pas immédiatement.

Il l'aimait. Dieu, il l'aimait plus que tout. Il n'avait jamais pensé que sentir autant d'amour envers une autre personne à son âge pouvait être possible. Mais comment pouvait-il ne pas aimer Hermione? Elle était belle et sexy et drôle et si intelligente, c'en était même parfois effrayant. Elle était tout ce qu'il puisse vouloir. Il était peut-être jeune – tous les deux l'étaient – mais cela, il le savait.

Un homme ne pourrait partager ce que lui et Hermione avaient et ne pourrait pas tomber amoureux d'elle. Il avait appris à la connaître depuis que tout cela s'était déclenché et il savait que personne ne connaissait Hermione mieux que lui, et inversement. Ils avaient partagé tant de vies ensemble. Ils étaient tellement connectés et rien ne pourraient les briser.

Rien, n'est-ce pas? Cédric fronça les sourcils.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il leur arrivait. Être liés était un phénomène encore très étrange dans le monde magique et même si Dumbledore étudiait des heures éperdues dans ses quartiers, il restait tellement de questions. Le cri du bébé de la nuit dernière était un des mystères qui leur arrivait. Ils avaient tous deux fouillés dans leurs souvenirs de leurs vies précédentes en quête de réponse à celui-ci. Il n'y avait que très peu de vies dans lesquelles Hermione avait été enceinte mais elle avait bien souvent fait une fausse couche ou le bébé était mort durant sa naissance. Il n'y avait jamais eu de bébé en santé dans leurs vies ensemble. Cédric ne savait pas pourquoi et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi ils avaient entendu un bébé crier.

Mais Hermione s'était donnée un test de grossesse – un court sort formulé en pointant la baguette vers son abdomen. Si le test était positif, des étincelles vertes en sortiraient. Si c'était négatif, des rouges apparaîtraient alors. Hermione et Cédric avaient tous deux poussé un soupir de soulagement quand ils avaient vu des étincelles rouges. Aucun des deux ne voulait d'enfant – en tout cas, pas maintenant. Ils étaient encore si jeunes et il y avait tellement d'autres choses qu'ils devaient comprendre. Hermione était toujours convaincue que quelque chose allait lui arriver s'il participait à la troisième tâche et il était encore persuadé qu'elle allait se noyer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il y avait tant de choses qu'un bébé n'aurait pas été le bienvenu, mais ils ne pouvaient toujours pas expliquer pourquoi ils les avaient entendus. Ils ne pouvaient toujours pas expliquer un bon nombre de choses.

La troisième tâche était dans moins d'une semaine et il aurait dû s'y préparer. Il ne pouvait pas faire le focus. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur rien et pour un seul instant, il se trouva à rejeter la faute sur Hermione, la poussant au loin. Il fallait qu'elle le laisse seul pour quelques minutes. Aucun des deux ne savaient comment. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de moyen pour bloquer ce lien. C'était très épuisant la majorité du temps. C'était déjà difficile d'être un adolescent mâle avec ses propres pensées tout en ajoutant celles d'une adolescente par-dessus. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi les deux couples Liés enregistrés de l'Histoire s'étaient terminés en suicide.

Être liés était par delà toute puissance magique qu'aucun n'autre n'avait expérimenté dans le monde magique. Cela ne pouvait pas être expliqué, ni arrêté. C'était envahissant et effrayant et au-delà du contrôle de n'importe qui. Leurs corps et leurs esprits ne leur appartenaient plus. Ils étaient maintenant sous le pouvoir du sort et c'était presque comme s'ils n'avaient aucun droit sur cela. Il pouvait voir maintenant pourquoi personne n'était capable de l'endurer.

_Es-tu si misérable?_

Cédric ferma les yeux un instant alors que la question d'Hermione résonnait dans son esprit. Elle était blessée et triste et ses émotions le frappèrent à la poitrine.

_Je t'aime. Tu le sais_, lui dit-il, penchant sa tête vers le ciel brumeux, ses yeux toujours fermés, la pluie tombant un peu plus fort, le trempant de plus en plus.

_Es-tu si misérable, Cédric?_ Hermione demanda à nouveau, plus fermement cette fois.

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas à le faire. Elle savait déjà quelle était sa réponse à cette question particulière. La vague de tristesse qui roula d'Hermione claqua au dedans de lui - plus puissant qu'un coup de poing cette fois-ci. Il se sentait plus comme un Cognard éperonnant son estomac et la force de celui-ci, il tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé.

Un barrage de pensées ne pris aucune pitié de lui et il sentait comme si sa tête était à quelques moments de l'explosion. Le sol était boueux de la pluie et il tenta de s'agripper à des poignées d'herbe, ayant besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait rien attraper. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, ne pouvait pas se tenir debout, et il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de ce qu'il avait vu.

Il avait vu ce que la vie avait été avant Hermione. Il avait vu comment vides et insensés ses jours étaient. Il avait vu ses amis, mais aucun d'eux ne le connaissait vraiment. Il vit Cho mais elle était seulement avec lui à cause de la façon dont ils avaient l'air et comment ils étaient populaires quand ils étaient quand ensemble. Il vit sa vie remplie avec rien, seulement de Quidditch et de ses études. Il était obsédé par la réussite à tout ce qu'il faisait avec l'échec jamais en option. Il était un étudiant fier et intelligent mais avec rien qui ne caractérisait sa vie.

Et puis il vit sa vie avec Hermione. Des dizaines de vies partagées ensemble et dans chacune de celles-ci, il avait été éperdument heureux. Il était toujours souriant ou riant quand il était avec elle. La façon dont elle le regardait, il se sentait comme s'il était spécial. Comme s'il était quelqu'un digne d'elle. Il les vit s'embrasser, s'étreindre, faire l'amour. Il vit leurs mariages et leurs jours passés ensemble. Il sentait combien il était vide à chaque fois qu'elle mourrait etet qu'il était laissé à lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait survécu sans elle. Il ne savait pas comment il y parviendrait.

Grâce à sa propre douleur, il sentit Hermione aussi bien et savait qu'elle éprouvait les mêmes choses que lui. Il a essayé de l'appeler à lui, essayant de lui dire qu'il était désolé. Il n'était pas misérable. Pas avec elle. Jamais avec elle. Il était juste fatigué et il avait la troisième tâche en tête. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ces choses.

Son esprit ne pouvait crier que la douleur brûlante blanche brûlée dans son cerveau et il tomba dans la boue, ses mains saisissant sa tête, ses cris de douleur faisant écho à travers l'air, presque noyés par la pluie et le grondement du tonnerre dans le lointain. C'en fut trop pour lui et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant de s'évanouir.

« Cédric! » Hermione haleta en le secouant doucement, la pluie se déversait maintenant et elle se secoua la tête un peu pour faire glisser l'eau hors de ses yeux. « Cédric, réveille-toi! Je t'en prie! »

Sa tête battait encore et elle n'avait aucune idée comment elle avait réussi à se tirer de la tour de Gryffondor jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch mais elle y était arrivée, pratiquement en rampant jusqu'où il se trouvait, étant trop faible pour se lever. Son corps entier souffrait comme s'il avait poussé sur un mur à répétition et elle n'avait jamais vécu une douleur aussi atroce. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ces visions sortaient mais l'instant où il avait essayé de pousser le sort au loin, le moment où il avait essayé de le combattre, tous les deux avaient été punis.

La force du sort la terrifiait - tellement, qu'il l'a fit presque pleurer. Les pensées de Cédric restaient gravées dans son esprit en écho. Il était à bout de tout cela. Il ne voulait plus de cela, ou elle. Il voulait que les choses retournent à la façon dont elles avaient l'habitude d'être. Il voulait revenir en arrière, avant qu'il ne la connaisse même. Elle pensait qu'il l'aimait, mais maintenant, elle commençait à se demander si c'était juste en raison du sort. Elle savait que, sans le charme, ils ne se seraient jamais parlé à l'un ou à l'autre et encore moins essayé de se connaître. Sans le sort, elle serait probablement ... elle ne savait pas. Elle en pincerait pour Ron ou quelqu'un d'autre même si cette idée la faisait frissonner de dégoût. Cédric, d'un autre côté…elle l'aimait. Non?

Bien sûr, elle l'aimait. Elle se gronda elle-même pour le plus bref instant qu'elle en avait douté. Elle aimait Cédric plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Plus que sa propre vie. Elle savait que sans le sort, elle l'aimerait tout autant. Il était tout ce qu'elle voulait et espérait. Il était séduisant et gentil et intelligent et la façon dont il se comportait avec elle-doux et attentionné- Il était le genre d'homme avec lequel que la plupart des femmes voudraient passer leurs vies.

Depuis la seconde tâche et les choses entre eux avaient vraiment commencé à prendre un virage, elle avait passé des heures innombrables de recherches et les informations sur le fait d'être lié étaient assez limitées. Elle avait lu les mêmes chapitres des livres encore et encore, cherchant des indices, même si elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait. Les rôles avaient clairement changé cependant. Au début, Hermione était désespérée d'y mettre un terme, de vouloir trouver la magie de briser ce sort contraignant et Cédric était celui réticent à changer quoi que ce soit entre eux. Mais maintenant ... elle le rendait misérable et son cœur se sentait comme s'il se fracassait encore et encore avec cette pensée.

« Cédric, » dit Hermione, en le secouant avec un peu plus de force.

Il gémit doucement, ses yeux louchant légèrement et Hermione sourit, le bonheur exaltant à travers elle, prenant ses joues dans ses mains et plantant tout plein de baisers sur tout son visage.

« Tu es réveillé, » dit-elle en énonçant l'évidence, mais elle s'en fichait.

Cédric gémit encore, une main à la tête, reconnaissant que la douleur atroce avait disparue et maintenant tout ce qui restait était un léger mal de tête. Hermione se pencha en arrière sur ses genoux, ses mains glissant de son visage et il manqua immédiatement son touché. Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, pour pouvoir la fixer. La pluie tombait, ses cheveux trempés, des gouttelettes tombant sur son visage, et elle avait l'air absolument magnifique. Il leva son autre main vers sa joue mais elle secoua sa tête, poussant gentiment sa main. Il fronça les sourcils, se forçant à s'asseoir. Ils étaient complètement mouillés et boueux mais, aller à l'intérieur ne lui traversa absolument pas l'esprit.

« Je peux? Demanda-t-il et elle acquiesça, mais Cédric remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était à peine capable de croiser son regard plus de quelques secondes chaque fois. Elle n'allait définitivement pas bien. « Est-ce que tu as mal à la tête? Comment es-tu parvenue jusqu'ici? Comment as-tu pu seulement marcher? »

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura Hermione, le regardant et sans être capable de s'arrêter, elle tendit la main et poussa quelques mèches de son front. « Je pouvais à peine marcher mais…je l'ai fait. Je t'ai senti et…je devais savoir si tu allais bien. J'ai senti ta douleur. »

Il tendit la main pour la toucher à nouveau, mais elle refusa à nouveau sa main et réussi à se tenir debout, les jambes un peu fragile sous elle. Cédric regarda vers elle, fronçant les sourcils. Sa tête tournait toujours, mais il l'ignora, pour le moment, et se força à se lever. Il faillit basculer à nouveau dès qu'il fut sur ses pieds et tomba sur Hermione, son bras fin l'enveloppant, essayant de le tenir debout.

« Tu t'es évanoui, Cédric. Tu dois y aller doucement pour quelques minutes, » lui conseilla-t-elle, mais il ignora ses mots et la regarda.

« Tu ne me fais pas sentir misérable, » l'informa-t-il, sachant qu'elle se tenait loin de lui à cause de ses pensées auparavant.

« Je suis si fatiguée, Cédric, » murmura Hermione, les larmes débordant dans ses yeux, menaçant de tomber sur ses joues à tout moment. « Je souhaite juste que ... » elle pris un faible souffle et ses mains resserrèrent leurs emprises sur ses hanches quand il lut ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas de lui dire les mots, sans parler même de les penser. Ils déchirèrent quelque chose en lui comme des traits d'éclats d'obus et la douleur se fit sentir dans sa poitrine, devant trop forte. Il se sentait comme s'il allait tomber sur le sol à nouveau. Il secoua férocement la tête mais Hermione mit ses mains sur ses joues, le faisant la regarder dans les yeux. « Je souhaiterais que rien ne soit arrivé entre nous. »

« Non, Hermione, » soutint Cédric immédiatement. « Ne dis pas ça. »

« Mais c'est la vérité, Cédric. » Sa main continuait à caresser son front, restant là comme si elle vérifiait qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. «Tu le penses toi aussi. Je sais que tu le penses. Tu souhaites que rien de ceci ne soit arrivé. Tu souhaites…tu ne veux plus de cela. Tu ne _me_ veux pas. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu es misérable ainsi. » elle fit une pause, son front tremblant alors qu'elle essayait de contrôler ses larmes. « Ce sort est en train de nous détruire ».

Il secoua de nouveau la tête. Oui, il avait peut-être pensé ces choses pour une milliseconde avant de prendre le bord. Il aimait Hermione. Il avait besoin d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas seulement le sort. Il savait qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il ne l'avait pas. Elle était devenue une telle partie de lui, il n'y avait pas d'avenir pour lui sans elle.

Quand Hermione se retourna pour partir, il saisit son poignet, la faisant tourner vers lui. « Je t'aime, » dit-il avec force, la tenant serrée, faisant que ce soit impossible pour elle de se libérer.

« Parce que tu le dois! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain, luttant pour se libérer de son emprise. «Tu dois m'aimer, Cédric! Nous n'avons rien à dire là-dessus! Toutes ces vies antérieures, nous avons aveuglément suivis. Nous laissons tourner nos vies. Nous laissons le sort nous contrôler et on n'a jamais essayé de l'arrêter. Cette fois, je veux l'arrêter! Je refuse d'être avec toi, ou un autre homme, qui est misérable d'être avec moi! »

« Je ne suis pas malheureux avec toi! Je le pensais, oui, mais juste pour une seconde! Je suis fatigué moi aussi, Hermione, mais ça ne veut rien dire! » cria Cédric alors qu'elle poussait sur son torse, trébuchant hors de ses bras.

La pluie commença à tomber plus fort, brouillant leur vision, ce qui rendit presque impossible de voir le château maintenant ou les estrades qui entouraient le terrain de Quidditch. Ils pouvaient à peine se voir l'un l'autre et Cédric tendit la main, agrippant son poignet.

« Mais j'ai retiré mes paroles! » continua-t-il, ses doigts la serrant, la gardant proche. » Je sais que je t'aime! Je sais que j'ai besoin de toi! »

« Non, tu ne m'aimes pas! » pleura-t-elle et elle s'étouffa légèrement alors que qu'un peu de pluie rentrait dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge. « Le sort m'aime. Le sort a besoin de moi. Pas toi! »

Elle toussa encore et Cédric se fit complètement immobile. C'était ça. C'était son rêve. Hermione et l'eau. Ça avait été si incertain dans ses rêves et il n'avait jamais été capbale de bien voir ce qui se passait, mais maintenant, il savait. L'eau l'étouffant. Elle allait devenir malade. Rester sous la pluie glaciale, elle allait attraper une pneumonie et ils ne seraient pas capables de la guérir. Ses poumons se rempliraient lentement de liquide et elle se noierait dans son lit d'hôpital. Ce n'était pas de l'eau du lac qu'il l'avait noyée comme il l'avait toujours cru. Il l'entendit tousser sous la pluie et il sut immédiatement.

C'était ainsi qu'Hermione Granger allait mourir.

«Mione! Je dois te sortir d'ici! » cria Cédric, en commençant à paniquer.

Dieu, s'il vous plaît, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, pensa-t-il à lui-même alors qu'il agrippait la jeune fille paniquée mais il était plus grand et plus fort qu'elle et malgré ses efforts de s'en aller, il la prit fermement et la lança sur son épaule comme un homme des cavernes.

Il n'allait pas la laisser tomber malade. Il devait l'amener au château et dans des vêtements chauds et secs avant de l'asseoir devant un feu et refusant de la quitter. Hermione fit sa difficile, demandant qu'il la repose mais il l'ignora et continua d'essayer de gravir la pente qui menait au château. Ses jambes se sentaient encore faibles de son évanouissement et les images qui l'étourdissait et le sol si boueux, il avait de la difficulté à garder les pieds stables.

Hermione frappa son dos avec ses petits poings même si tout ce qu'elle faisait ne semblait pas l'affecter. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si les larmes coulaient sur ses joues ou si c'était juste la pluie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la tienne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit près d'elle. Elle voulait qu'il la laisse seule. Il n'avait aucune idée à quel point il lui avait fait mal avec ces pensées – peu importe le temps qu'elles avaient duré. Il était malheureux avec elle. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui et elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, que ce n'était pas à cause du sort. Elle était amoureuse de lui.

Lui, en revanche, était amoureux d'elle en raison de l'enchantement et elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui maintenant. Son cœur semblait s'arracher de sa poitrine juste pour qu'il se remette en place et qu'il recommence continuellement. Il la blessait. Ne pouvait-il pas le sentir? Ne pouvait-il pas sentir ce qu'il lui faisait subir?

Le pied de Cédric glissa et avant qu'il ne puisse se tenir en équilibre, il tomba vers l'avant, lui et Hermione tombant dans la boue dans un fracas. Elle roula loin de lui, ses propres pieds glissant dans la boue, faisant qu'elle ne pouvait pratiquement pas se tenir debout, tant c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point les terrains de Poudlard étaient boueux et cette lourde tempête qui semblait seulement grossir de plus en plus. Le ciel au-dessus d'eau était d'un noir profond et le sol semblait trembler par des vagues de tonerre.

Elle supposait qu'ils devaient avoir l'air comiques- les deux complètement trempés à l'os et couvert de boue avec Cédric qui rampait vers elle et elle qui essayait de se traîner loin de lui. Elle pouvait voir leurs cicatrices briller intensément, presque à rendre aveugle. Elle avait lu que les cicatrices ne réagissaient pas seulement avec leur passion mais aussi avec leurs émotions. Elle était si furieuse à cet instant, cela ne surprenait pas Hermione que le jet de lumière soit si puissant.

« Arrête Cédric! » cria-t-elle alors qu'il l'immobilisait, avec succès, la tenant sur son dos, ses doigts emprisonnant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je t'aime! Je t'aime tellement et pas seulement à cause d'un foutu sort! » lui cria-t-il. « Tu ne me fais pas sentir misérable seulement quand tu me fais faire des merdes comme ça! Arrête d'essayer de t'éloigner de moi! »

« Je dois nous libérer, Cédric. Vivre comme ça nous tue! »

Il fronça les sourcils de confusion. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

«Je dois le faire! »

« Faire quoi? » Il avait à crier maintenant que le tonnerre grondait, il sonnait comme si c'était juste au-dessus de leurs têtes maintenant.

« Je dois dire les mots que nous ne nous nous sommes jamais dits pendant toute nos vies ensemble! » Hermione avala la boule dans la gorge, les yeux remplis de larmes et elle regarda directement vers le haut dans son visage. Et puis, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, avec l'ensemble de l'air dans ses poumons, elle cria: « Je te hais, Cédric! »

Dès que les mots sortirent de ses lèvres et firent écho dans la tempête autour d'eux, les étincelles rouges virèrent et brillèrent d'une lumière aveuglément blanche et presqu'immédiatement après, Cédric et Hermione tombèrent mollement sur le sol, leurs cœurs s'arrêtant.

* * *

><p><strong>Et alors? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez?<strong>

**Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein? **

**Je veux tout savoir. Les pensées de Cédric, le bébé (vous êtes déçus ou pas?), les mots d'Hermione, la FIN?**

**Bref, je vous aimes, a la semaine prochaine!**

**xoxo,**

**FireSilver**.


End file.
